Butterfly Fly Away Gazette
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Many pairings, lots of smut, lemon, fluff, and fuzz not quite fluff hehe also lots of romance. its about the GazettE a famous Japanese band. Also includes miyavi in later chapters
1. The Beginning

The Gazette was sitting around the table in their apartment, drinks in hand, waiting for a dinner that Kai had cooked for them, when Uruha spoke up.

"Why do you figure people say 'have your cake and eat it to'?" he questioned out of nowhere. The others stared at him for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Ruki said, breaking the awkward silence after Uruha's outburst. Uruha nodded. Kai giggled, and Aoi sighed, shaking his head. "It means you can't have everything you want in life, baka."

"That makes no sense. What does cake have to do with any of that?" Uruha questioned. Aoi sighed.

"It's just a saying, Uruha, let it go," he said, getting a bit annoyed at this pointless conversation.

"But it doesn't make any sense. What's the point of having cake if you can't eat it?" Uruha said, making Kai giggle again. Reita randomly popped into the conversation.

"He does have a point," he said. Everybody's head turned towards Reita.

"When did you get here?" Kai asked.

"I've been here the whole time!" Reita exclaimed, staring at Kai. "Are you that blind?"

"Hey! It's not his fault you're always so quiet! You just sit there!" Ruki defended Kai. Uruha watched silently. Aoi got tired of hearing them fight, and escaped to the living room to watch TV. Uruha watched him leave, then got up from his seat, and followed him.

Aoi was sitting, watching the TV, when Uruha walked in. Uruha looked to see what Aoi was watching, only to find that the TV wasn't even on.

"Can I watch TV with you?" Aoi turned his head to stare at Uruha like he was crazy. Tears formed in Uruha's eyes, feeling like an idiot, he turned and walked away.

"Uru, wait," Aoi's voice called to him. Uruha turned his head back to look at Aoi inquisitively. "Come, sit." Uruha walked silently over to Aoi and sat down beside him. "What do you want to watch?"

"You," Uruha thought, not realizing that he said it out loud. Aoi looked at him, a slight blush on his cheek.

"Uhmm, I'm not quite sure what to say to that," he replied. Uruha, realizing that he had said his thoughts out loud, covered his mouth with a gasp as his own cheeks became red.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that! Honestly, I didn't! Sorry sorry sorry sorry," Uruha apologized over and over again. Uruha was now pacing in front of the couch, biting his nails, obviously really upset about just possibly blowing his cover. Aoi stood up, and walked over to Uruha, stopping him in mid-step. Taking his hands away from his mouth, Aoi sat Uruha back down.

"It's fine. Really. Don't stress over it. Seriously," Aoi told him. Uruha couldn't concentrate on anything Aoi said because he was too busy staring at Aoi's hands still holding his. "Uruha? Uruha can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Uruha said, bringing himself back down to the real world, and looked at Aoi. Damn, he was sexy.

"I'd rather watch you, too," Aoi said, his voice now barely a whisper to Uruha's ears as the space between them continued to grow smaller and smaller. Uruha gasped a little as he felt Aoi's breath on his skin, making Aoi stop for a moment, before pressing his lips against Uruha's.

Uruha felt like he was flying through the air at a million miles per second. The butterflies in his stomach were ever growing, and he couldn't help but kiss back. Aoi wanted him! Aoi, the person Uruha had been in love with for years, wanted him! How more perfect could this moment be. Uruha wrapped a hand around Aoi's neck and pushed him closer, making Aoi moan. Aoi placed his hands beside either side of Uruha's hips to support him as the kiss grew more intense. Aoi thought about stopping it. He didn't want to make Uruha uncomfortable, not that Uruha was showing any signs of that.

"Damn, that's hot," a voice said from the doorway, making Aoi and Uruha break their kiss with a gasp to look at who was standing in the doorway. Reita stood there, staring at the scene before him. Aoi was now leaning over Uruha, who had his back to the seat of the couch. It was a rather suggestive situation. Aoi sat up, and brushed himself off, before glaring at Reita.

"What a way to interrupt, Reita," Aoi growled. Reita smirked, holding back a laugh as he saw Uruha's now ruffled hair.

"Just doing my part," Reita giggled, "Seriously though, Kai told me to tell you two dinner's ready." Without another word, Reita walked out of the room, and back into the kitchen. Giggles could be heard coming from that area moments later.

Aoi looked over at Uruha to see that he was blushing horribly. Leaning over, Aoi gave him a small, sweet kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Thank you, to Megan for your help in starting this story. Such a slow start, followed by a rather..fast ending to a good chapter!

Reviews???

This would be my first Gazette Fanfic that is NOT a one shot!

WOOO!

Hehe


	2. Reassurance

Uruha woke early to get ready for the day's activities. At seven o' clock, he woke up. At eight thirty, he got out of bed. From nine o' clock to ten thirty, Uruha spent time fixing his hair and make up just the way he wanted. At eleven o' clock, Uruha left his house to take a leisurely walk to the building were they all practice.

Today he decided to take a walk through the park. He always enjoyed the park because it was so quiet. It made it easier to think. Today he had plenty of things to think about. Yesterday, the most amazing thing had happened, and he had to think about it. Uruha had been hurt many times in the past, and he didn't want it to happen again. He wanted to make sure that this was real. He didn't want to get hurt again.

Entering the studio, he was immediately bombarded with questions from an angry Ruki. Believe me when I say, an angry Ruki can be scary, and if you don't believe me, believe Uruha; he had to deal with it.

"We've been waiting forever for you! And you decided to take your time being boring, and walk around the park! Oh geez, can't miss that, can you?" Ruki was mad, and when he's mad, he's extremely sarcastic. Uruha winced at Ruki's tone as he stood there helpless as Ruki continued to yell at him. Aoi walked in just then, and took a moment before registering the fact that Ruki was going into another one of his hissy fits.

"Ruki, give it a rest," Aoi said, then realized that Uruha was Ruki's target, "What's going on?" Ruki went off about how Uruha was late AGAIN. Aoi walked over to them. "Ruki, give it a rest." Aoi placed his hand on Ruki, and led him to the mike now that everybody was there. Sighing, Ruki grabbed the mike. Aoi smiled over at Uruha, and winked. Uruha blushed, and picked up his guitar. Aoi smirked, and did the same.

"Ok, let's start with Regret," Ruki demanded. Exchanging glances, the rest of the band started playing.

Once it was time for a break, Uruha went to go get a bottle of water from the vending machine down the hall. Picking up the bottle, he turned around, only to come face to face with Aoi, only being inches away from hitting Aoi's nose with his own.

"Careful," Aoi said, smiling, grabbing Uruha's arms to stop him from running into him. The surprised expression on Uruha's face made Aoi giggle.

"Sorry," Uruha mumbled, stepping away. Aoi frowned, and ran his fingers through Uruha's hair.

"It's ok…" Aoi whispered, leaning in. Uruha smiled lightly, closing his eyes. They broke apart when they heard the door open, and Kai stepped out into the hallway.

"You guys coming or what?" he asked. Uruha stepped away from Aoi.

"Yeah, we're coming," Aoi said, watching Uruha, who was blushing and inching away. Aoi frowned. He could tell something was up with Uruha, and he wanted to know. Kai went back into the studio, and Aoi went towards Uruha to confront him, but Uruha just followed Kai silently.

After practice, Aoi was sure of what he was going to do, and nobody was going to stop him, although it seemed everybody tried. Ruki stopped him to make sure that he practiced their new song, Kai stopped him to see if he wanted to hang out but Aoi turned him down politely, saying that he had other plans. Kai seemed disappointed but brightened up when Ruki and Reita said they would come over. Aoi looked over the room in search of Uruha, but he wasn't there. Hurrying out the door, he found Uruha walking home. Running up to him, he put a hand on Uruha's shoulder, making him unintentionally jump.

"Sorry," Aoi apologized. Uruha sighed, and turned around. "You didn't say goodbye." Uruha shrugged. "Are you ok?" Uruha nodded. Aoi touched his cheek. Uruha moved his head away. Aoi looked at him with a worried expression. "Tell me what's going on."

Aoi took Uruha to a secluded part of the park. There was a nice marble waterfall, a few benches, and a walkway. Surrounded by trees, it was the perfect place. They sat down beside each other on the side of the fountain.

"Now, what's up?" Aoi asked, taking Uruha's hand. Uruha pulled his hand back away. "Uruha?" Aoi looked at him, a little hurt. "You can tell me..."

"It's not a big deal…" Aoi took Uruha's hand again, and kissed it gently. Uruha looked at him with upset eyes.

"Please tell me," Aoi asked, looking into Uruha's eyes. Uruha shook his head.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal," Uruha told him again. Aoi moved closer, and wrapped his hand around the back of Uruha's neck and kissed his neck.

"Tell me…"Aoi took the skin on Uruha's neck between his teeth, and bit lightly, causing Uruha to jump and whimper, moving away slightly. This only caused Aoi to be more confused.

"Please, Aoi, don't," Uruha said, inching away. Aoi's eyes opened wide when he realized exactly what was going on.

"Uruha, don't worry. You don't have to be nervous about this," Aoi comforted, taking Uruha's hand gently. "It's ok."

"Aoi…I've been hurt too many times. I don't want it to happen again," Uruha said in a small voice, looking at him. Aoi looked at him, and gave him a smile, before pulling his closer, and kissing him sweetly.

"I'll never hurt you."


	3. LaVitra XD

Reita, Ruki and Kai were all sitting in Kai's living room, pissed drunk. Laughing, Reita fell off the couch, only causing them to laugh harder. Reita got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think I need to go home…"Reita said, putting his shoes on. Kai called him a cab, and twenty minutes later, Kai and Ruki were alone. They sat silently in the living room for a while, not really sure what to do, or say. Ruki looked over at Kai.

He had always kind of had a bit of a crush on Kai. He had admired the way that he was always able to stay calm even in the most horrible situations. Plus, he loved his smile. The dang thing was so contagious. Ruki sighed. Half the things he dreams about would never have the chance. Kai would never know how much Ruki had grown to love him.

"Would you like another drink?" Kai offered. Ruki nodded silently, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Kai took their glasses away to the kitchen.

Kai mixed the drinks and poured them into each of their glasses. Sighing, he leaned on the counter. It was getting really awkward back there for a while. All Kai really wanted to do was attack Ruki's mouth with his own, and give him tons of erotic pleasure all night long. Kai knew he shouldn't think this way about the vocalist, but he couldn't help be attracted to him. With the way his voice always seemed to call to him, and the way his eyes always seemed to travel to him during practice, the way his lips seem to drip with lust…Kai shook his head. He must have just been imagining those things. There is no way that Ruki would ever feel the same way as he did.

But…it's not to say that Kai couldn't help. Kai smiled as he thought that. Pulling some Lavitra from the drawer, he put one in the left drink, and took them into the living room, giving the left one to Ruki.

They sat down again, and Ruki gradually sipped his drink. It was killing Kai how long it was taking.

"So, lovely weather, huh?" Kai said, a little nervous already. Ruki shrugged, looking at Kai. Ruki was already biting his lip. Kai smiled. Soon, oh so soon.

Ruki woke up with a major headache. He had drunk so much alcohol last night at Kai's. He really shouldn't do that, but he couldn't help but spend any time he could with Kai. Ruki decided to get up and take a shower to help rid him of his hangover. Although, when he tried to move, he found that there was something on him that was not planning on moving anytime soon, and that something had their arms around his waist, and head resting in the croon of his neck. Ruki opened his eyes cautiously. Kai was laying on him, still in a deep sleep, and was breathing lightly, causing a few strands of his hair to flutter every time he breathed out. Ruki smiled, then realized that neither one of them had any sort of cloth between them. Shutting his eyes tight, Ruki mentally cursed himself for letting this happen. He loved Kai, he wanted Kai, but he didn't want to rush this, least of all when they were drunk. It was supposed to be special.

Moving carefully, Ruki managed to get up without waking Kai up, although with the way that he had been drinking last night, it was a wonder that Ruki was even up this early. Jumping into Kai's shower, he let the cold water run over him to wake him up before turning on the warm water. He really didn't want it to happen like this. Ruki felt horrible for letting this happen.

Walking back out into the room, he saw that the bed was no empty and heard Kai throwing up in the other bathroom. Sighing, Ruki went to help his friend in his time of need. Kai was always more vulnerable to intoxication than Ruki.

After running Kai a bath, Ruki went down into the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. Kai came down thirty minutes later, looking his usual perky self.

"Good morning sunshine," Kai said, bouncing up to Ruki, wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissing him on the cheek. Ruki looked at Kai. Well, at least as he was ok with it…

"Morning," Ruki replied, pulling Kai closer. Kai kissed him gently on the lips before grabbing some food, mumbling his thanks and hurrying into the living room to catch the morning cartoons. Ruki smirked as he heard the familiar sounds of the Bugs Bunny show playing. _Always his usual bouncy self, _Ruki thought, before grabbing his own food and joining his Kai.


	4. New News and Jealousy

They were all gathered in the living room of Reita's house. Aoi and Uruha sat on the couch; Kai sat on the recliner with Ruki sitting in between his legs, resting his head on Kai's thigh. Reita sat on the other chair, facing the others. Reita eyed Ruki's suggestive position, but didn't say anything. Aoi and Uruha weren't even paying attention to notice. They were waiting for the arrival of their manager. He was to come to tell them something important for the band.

A knock on the door brought all of their heads up, and Reita went to the front door, welcoming their manager in. Sitting back down, they all awaited to hear the news. Their manager stood in front of them all with a small little smile that reminded them all of a guinea pig.

"Well, I am assuming that you are all wondering exactly what news I have for the band," he began. The band exchanged small murmurs and nods. "Well, I have set up an interview for you on a local TV show." Ruki and Kai almost immediately got huge grins on their faces. They loved interviews. Aoi thought about questions that the interviewer might ask, and how it would be best for him to answer. Uruha remained quiet, and Reita groaned.

"Another one?!" Reita complained, "We just had one a month ago!" Reita pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. Kai giggled, making Ruki smile slightly.

"Reita, that was over five months ago!" Kai mentioned. Reita's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and he looked away. "Anyways, continue."

"Thank you, Kai," their manager said, before continuing with his news, "Now, is there anything first of all that you may be hiding from the public that you do not want distributed?" The question. They all knew it would come. Neither couple was sure that they wanted the rest of the band to know yet. Silence hung in the air. Should they say something? "Nothing?" Silence. "Alright, well, if that's all; I will be leaving now," their manager stated, bowing, "The interview is Thursday at four o' clock. Don't be late." With that, their manager left the house, and the band was once again alone.

Nobody spoke. Nobody dared. Reita shifted uncomfortably, not really sure what the cause of this silence was. Ruki coughed, making Kai's focus go to Ruki, and only Ruki.

"I'm going to make a sandwich. Any of you want anything?" Reita asked. Kai and Ruki were oblivious to anything that was happening around them. Aoi nodded, and Uruha just mumbled a quiet 'no'. "Alrighty," Reita said, leaving into the kitchen. Moments later, they heard a yelp, and Reita came in with tears in his eyes holding his hand tightly. Aoi got up instantly, and went over to him.

"What happened?" Aoi asked. Reita sniffed, and showed him the huge cut on his finger which was losing a lot of blood. "Oh, Reita…"

"I was just cutting the ham for the sandwiches, and I -…" Reita stuttered, before Aoi shushed him, and took him to the sink to rinse it. Uruha just watched them as they left. Aoi was just helping Reita, so why did Uruha feel like Aoi was being taken from him? Uruha shook off the feeling. He wasn't jealous. There was no reason to be jealous. Sighing, he sat there quietly until Ruki and Kai told him that they were leaving. Uruha nodded silently, secretly dreading that now he would be alone.

Uruha sat the patiently, waiting for Aoi and Reita to return. However, after a while, he decided that he was too tired to deal with this. Lying to himself always made him feel better. Leaving the house quietly, Uruha walked home by himself, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling still living in his stomach.


	5. Stay Alive

Ruki and Kai drove up to Ruki's house, and Kai sighed as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Well, thanks for the ride…" Ruki said, undoing his seatbelt. Kai smiled.

"Anytime." Kai watched as Ruki grabbed his stuff out of the back, and walked around to the driver's side of the car, leaning onto Kai's open window. Kissing him, Ruki smiled. Kai smiled up at him.

"Hey, uh, you wanna come in for a bit?" Ruki asked. Kai smirked. If Ruki had in mind what Kai had in mind, then this would be the perfect time of the night to say 'yes'; so far at least.

"Sure thing," Kai smirked, getting out of the car, pressing the button on his keys, making the car beep.

Walking into the house, Ruki closed the door, locking it behind him. "So do you want something to drink?" Ruki asked Kai as they moved through the house. Kai looked around.

"Sure," he replied, looking around the luxurious room. Ruki was known to have a very nice house. The nicest of the five of them. Kai smiled. He loved Ruki's house

"Make yourself comfortable," Ruki said, going into the kitchen to get then a couple beers from the fridge, and went to sit beside Kai. "Do you like it?" Ruki asked, meaning the house. Kai looked over at him, accepting the drink, and nodded.

"I always have," Kai told him. Ruki smiled. They sat there silently for a bit, before Ruki spoke again.

"Do you want to watch a movie, or something?" Ruki offered. Kai shrugged. It didn't really matter to him much, as long as he was beside Ruki; Kai would do anything. "Sweet. I just got a new horror movie I was hoping to watch." Kai tensed up. Horror. Right…not his thing. In fact, Kai had never been able to watch horror movies. Especially not gory horror movies, without puking at least. "Are you ok?" Ruki was looking at Kai, obviously aware that something had made Kai on edge. Kai nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, horror movies kind of make me…uneasy," Kai explained, blushing deeply. Ruki looked at Kai for a moment, then smiled gently, touching his hand to Kai's cheek. Kai turned his head slightly into Ruki's touch. Ruki smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here. I'll protect you," Ruki whispered, lips close to Kai's ear. Kai shivered when Ruki's breathe touched the skin of his neck. Ruki tilted Kai's chin up to catch his lips in a kiss. Kai pressed his lips against Ruki's, moaning lightly. Ruki smiled, and got up to put the movie in.

At first, Kai jumped whenever the music got loud, or something popped out of nowhere, but every time Ruki calmed him down, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. They were lying on the couch, the movie turned down to a low volume; neither were paying attention to it anymore. Lips locked to each other, Ruki was leaning over Kai, gently biting his bottom lip, breathing hard. His heart rate must have been soaring, since he could feel it with every beat. Collapsing beside Kai, Ruki tried to bring his heart rate back to normal, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. Kai was trembling rather fiercely, and Ruki noticed.

"Are you alright?" Ruki asked in between deep breathes, concerned. Kai took quite a long time to answer, making Ruki worried. He had always been worried that something bad might happen. This already being the sixth time they've done this, Ruki was almost sure that nothing would go wrong, but still he worried.

"I-I'm fine," Kai answered, trying to calm his shaking down. Ruki seemed unconvinced. "Really, Ruki, I'm fine. Perfect, actually," Kai pulled of a small smile. Ruki still seemed unconvinced. "That was just…more than I thought capable from you. I was pleasantly surprised, that's all," Kai confessed. Ruki smirked, pulling Kai as close to him as possible, curling up to him, and resting his head on Kai's chest. Kai just grinned.

The crackling fire soon grew to coals as the two fell asleep once again in each other's arms.


	6. Flashbacks and Waterfights

Aoi was walking from Reita's place in deep thought. After helping Reita, he found that Uruha had left. Aoi had a slight feeling of guilt, but soon pushed it away when he realized that he didn't do anything wrong. Why would Uruha just up and leave? Turning around the corner, Aoi saw Uruha's house. And Uruha's door. Which was wide open. Aoi ran over.

"Uruha?" Aoi called out, stepping into the house. Silence. Looking around, Aoi saw papers everywhere, scattered on the ground, and a broken vase in the corner. Uruha was never one to be messy, and this scared Aoi. Rushing through the house, Aoi checked upstairs for Uruha, finding nothing but more messed up rooms. Hurrying back downstairs, he called for him again. "Uruha?"

Stepping into the kitchen, Aoi heard a soft whimper. Gasping, Aoi scurried across the kitchen to the open door to the large deck. Stepping outside, Aoi saw Uruha sitting on the ground, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Uruha," Aoi breathed before running over to him. Uruha didn't even seen to regester the fact that Aoi was there. He seemed to be in a completely other state of mind. "Uruha, look at me. Can you hear me?" Aoi tried relentlessly to bring Uruha out of whatever state he was in.

Uruha was far from noticing. In his mind flashed memories that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid himself of.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uruha hit the wall hard, causing a picture not too far off fall to the floor. Tears falling down his cheeks, any strength he had left abandoned him, and his slid down the wall. A strong forceful hand pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him against the wall harshly, making Uruha let out a small cry of pain and fear.

"Shut up," a dark voice that would make your skin crawl spoke. Uruha shut up, but he couldn't prevent another tear falling down his cheek before he felt a sharp slap across his face. Uruha felt the sting on his cheek but didn't say anything. It wasn't the worst that would happen. "You wanna tell me what you said now?" the voice asked tauntingly, almost daring him. Uruha knew that he didn't say anything wrong, if he said anything at all, and this was just a way for him to end up beat up once again. "You going to answer me?" the voice asked, easily showing the hate towards Uruha. Uruha whimpered slightly as he was thrown against the wall again. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt a fist slam against his face, and warm blood coming from his nose, and in his mouth.

"Please…," Uruha begged, even though he knew that it was hopeless. He felt the hard knuckles hit him again and again. No matter how hard he tried to get back up, they would just keep him down. The strong hands pulled him up, and Uruha knew what would happen next. "No…please, not again. Please!"

"Shut up!" the voice called, dragging Uruha with him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"URUHA! URUHA, LOOK AT ME!" Aoi called frantically, watching hopelessly as Uruha thrashed about, yelling out random things that made it sound almost like he was being… "URUHA!" Uruha stared at him for a second before screaming, and hitting Aoi straight between the eyes. Falling backwards, Aoi starred at Uruha.

"U-Uruha?" Aoi breathed out. Uruha sat there, shaking slightly, staring at Aoi. Aoi starred back with wide eyes. Uruha blinked a few times.

"A-Aoi?" Uruha soft voice called out, barely audible. Aoi just starred. "Aoi, I didn't mean to, honestly!" Aoi wiped away the blood that was dripping from his nose. "Let me get you inside"

"NO!" Aoi said firmly, making Uruha jump. "No, you are going to tell me what happened. Now."

"Aoi, you're bleeding. At least let me clean you up first," Uruha said, once again starting towards the house to get a towel. Aoi grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Tell me," Aoi said again. Uruha looked at him, before shaking his head. "Why not?" Aoi was starting to get a little ticked off at the way Uruha was acting. Uruha stayed silent. "URUHA!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Uruha screamed, trying to pull his arm away. Aoi just pulled him closer. Uruha looked into Aoi's eyes, slightly afraid. Why was this happening again? With Aoi?

"Please, Aoi?" Uruha asked, voice shaking as a few tears fell down his cheek. Aoi's mad expression disappeared, and he let go of Uruha's arm. Uruha stepped away from Aoi, still watching him.

"Uruha, just tell me…You scared me. I just want to help," Aoi tried to explain. Uruha just ran into the house. "Uruha?" Aoi followed. He found Uruha in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Aoi came up to him, hugging him from behind. Uruha tensed. "I just want to help."

"I don't want to talk about it," Uruha said quietly. Aoi turned him around gently, touching Uruha's cheek with his fingers.

"How can we make this work if you won't trust me?" Uruha looked at him for a moment, before leaning his head against Aoi's chest. Aoi wrapped his arms around Uruha's waist, hugging him.

"Why does the past matter? Isn't enough that we just be happy now? Instead of living in past regrets and pain?" Uruha questioned through Aoi's shirt, breathing in the sweet scent that was uniquely Aoi. "I really care about you Aoi, and I will tell you; I'm just not ready yet." Uruha looked up at Aoi. Aoi smiled, and nodded his understanding. Aoi would wait until Uruha was ready. Uruha smiled, and kissed Aoi gently.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Aoi apologized. Uruha shrugged. "If there is anything that would make you feel better, it's ok with me."

"Anything?" Uruha asked, looking up at him. Aoi nodded. Uruha smiled, and dumped a glass of water of Aoi's head. Aoi shut his eyes tight quickly, completely caught off guard by Uruha's actions. Uruha looked at Aoi, the top of his hair flat from the water, as small droplets dripped from the tips of Aoi's hair. Uruha giggled. Aoi opened his eyes.

"Have fun?" Aoi asked. Uruha giggled, and nodded. Aoi smirked. "That's good, because payback's a bitch." Aoi reached over, grabbing the spray nozzle from the sink, and sprayed Uruha. Uruha laughed, running over to Aoi and taking his water sprayer and spraying him with it. Aoi ran out the door to the back yard.

"Aoi?" Uruha asked.

"In the back yard," Aoi sang, turning on the water hose. Uruha heard the hose being turned on so he opened the refrigerator and pulled out two water bottles and snuck into the back yard. Uruha snuck up behind Aoi, and dumped the water on his head, causing Aoi to scream.

Aoi turned around and sprayed him with the hose. Uruha screamed and ran away from him, causing Aoi to run after him. Uruha ran until the water hose ran out hose, making it where Aoi couldn't chase him anymore.

"Well, this sucks." Aoi laughed nervously. Uruha just splashed Aoi with the water remaining in the bottles.

"I WIN!" Uruha screamed.


	7. A ColdHearted Crash

Ruki, Kai and Reita stared at the two. They sat there quietly, well aware that the three were staring at them. Reita was trying hard not to laugh at the scene, and let out a stifled giggle. Ruki hit him on the back of the head, causing Reita to once again go silent.

"A water fight?" Kai questioned again, staring at the two, who were still dripping as they sat on the front step. Aoi nodded sheepishly. Uruha kept staring at his hands, not making eye contact with any of the others, including Aoi. Aoi felt Uruha's iciness towards them all. This made no sense to Aoi. Not even five minutes ago, Uruha was smiling and laughing as they ran around the backyard, soaked.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to Uruha, looking at him. Uruha didn't move his gaze from his hands, and remained silent. Aoi touched Uruha's hands gently, find that they were almost freezing. Turning to the others, he stood up.

"I think we should go get dried off and changed. We'll meet you guys at practice after, ok?" Aoi said to the three other men. They looked at each other before nodding, and walking off. Aoi turned to Uruha, who hadn't moved. Sighing, Aoi gently pulled Uruha up and took him inside.

Sitting Uruha on the couch, Aoi moved to start a fire in the stone fireplace in Uruha's living room. Uruha watched Aoi through his soaked hair, occasionally feeling a visible shiver go through him. Sitting beside him, Aoi wrapped his arms around Uruha, covering him in a towel. Uruha went still for a moment, before letting out a violent tremor. Touching Uruha's hand, Aoi gasped.

"We need to get you warmed up fast," he said worry etched in his voice. Taking Uruha upstairs, he ran a warm bath, and immediately put Uruha in it. Uruha curled up into a ball in the water still shivering, but the tremors were coming less frequent and even less violent. Aoi sat on the side of the tub until he was convinced that Uruha's shivers had calmed down enough, before kissing Uruha's forehead, and standing up.

"You'll be ok here?" Uruha nodded. "Ok. I'm going to go make you some soup. Call if you need anything, ok?" Uruha nodded quietly, and Aoi looked at him one more time before leaving, still worried.

Uruha warmed up in the tub, and was almost perfectly back to normal after having some soup. They went upstairs to go get ready for practice (they wouldn't want Ruki to get mad at them, again!)

"Come on, Aoi! We're going to be late! You know how angry Ruki's going to be if we are!" Uruha called up the stairs to Aoi. Moments later, Aoi rushed down the stairs in his usual attair, hair and makeup done, ready to go.

"Ok, Ok, I'm ready! Let's go," Aoi said, to Uruha, leading him out to his car. Opening the passenger door, Uruha got in while Aoi went around to the driver's side.

Pulling out of the driveway, they headed off to their destination. As Aoi drove, Uruha stared out the window silently. Aoi looked over at him.

"Are you ok?" Aoi questioned, taking Uruha's hand in his. Uruha looked at him with a serious expression.

"What's going on between you and Reita?" Uruha interrogated Aoi. Aoi stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aoi glared at him. Uruha pulled his hand away.

"I see the way that you two look at each other! How you act together! You can't deny that something is going on!" Uruha said, staring at Aoi, his voice quivering. Aoi glared at Uruha and his appalling procecution.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Aoi yelled back, turning towards Uruha, one hand on the wheel.

"Aoi, you know exact—Aoi! Look out!" Uruha yelled too late as the speeding truch took out their small car with a large crash; Uruha's screams ringing out over it all.


	8. One Week

The beeping monitor faltered, making Aoi stare at it until it returned to normal. Sighing, Aoi sat back down. It had been almost two months, and Uruha's eyes had not opened once. For the first few days the rest of the band had stayed with him at the hospital, but by the end of the week, Aoi was the only one that refused to leave Uruha's side. After all, Aoi was convinced that it was his fault.

Aoi had been so surprised when Uruha confronted him about Reita. How he found out, Aoi would never know. He had been so distracted with trying to convince Uruha that nothing was going on, he hadn't seen the large truck speeding in from Uruha's side.

_The truck hit the car hard, instantly crushing Uruha's leg. The car was dragged across the intersection into two other cars, causing an almost domino effect. In total, eight vehicles were involved. The street was closed off, and all was silent. Nobody moved from any of the other vehicle. Nobody else was around. Aoi felt a pain in his right wrist but he ignored it as he saw Uruha unconscious in the seat next to him. Blood flowed from a cut on his forehead, his nose, and from his mouth. Aoi could see the visible break in his leg._

_Aoi tried desperately to wake Uruha up, but there was no luck. Aoi stepped out of the wrecked car, hearing the crunch of glass under his foot. Uruha's door was crushed in, and the glass from his window was shattered all over the ground. The light from the street lights shone over the sparkling pieces of glass._

_Aoi quickly checked the other vehicles to see if anybody else was conscious. None were. Most weren't seriously injured. He was just about to check the last two cars when he heard a soft moan come from his car. Rushing over, he reached over to touch Uruha's face. Uruha's eyes fluttered open to look at Aoi. Breathing heavily, he tried to move. Aoi placed a hand gently on Uruha's shoulder to stop him._

_"No. Don't move. You might hurt your leg more," Aoi whispered to him. Uruha gave him a confused look._

_"What are you talking—Oh My God!" Uruha yelled out as he saw the broken bone in his leg._

_"Shh, it's going to be ok," Aoi told him, stroking his cheek, trying to calm him down. Uruha was slightly hyperventilating as he leaned his head back against the seat, a light sweat shining his face._

_"I don't want to die, Aoi," Uruha said, panic and pain in his voice. Aoi moved Uruha's hair out of his face, gently kissing his forehead._

_"Don't worry. I will stay with you. Don't worry," Aoi repeated to him. When Uruha fell unconscious again, Aoi called 911. _

_Within moments, an ambulance, fire truck, and a few police cars arrived; along with the rest of the band. They tried to take Aoi away from the car, but Aoi wouldn't listen. After a while, Kai and Ruki gave up, giving Aoi his space, but Reita would have none of that._

_"Aoi, please. The paramedics want to check out your wrist," Reita spoke to him gently, placing a hand on Aoi's shoulder._

_"NO!" Aoi said loudly, making Reita jump slightly, "I told him that I would stay with him!" Reita sighed, and sat down beside Aoi._

_"You can't stay with him forever, Aoi. You know that," he said, watching Aoi's face. Aoi's eyes were intensely focused on Uruha's unconscious form._

_"Until he wakes up," Aoi said, turning his head to look at Reita, "Just until he wakes up." Aoi looked at Reita with pleading eyes. Reita sighed, and nodded. Aoi turned back to look at Uruha. "This is all my fault."_

_"No, Aoi. Don't say that. None of this is your fault. The driver of the truck that hit you was drunk. He's going to get charged." Aoi didn't even seem to be listening._

They took Aoi to the hospital with Uruha in the ambulance. The paramedics wrapped Aoi's wrist up, which luckly was just sprained. They did everything they could for Uruha, but nothing they did would bring him out of the coma-like state that he was in.

Reita would come to visit Aoi and Uruha. He so desperately wanted Aoi to come home. Aoi hadn't slept more than a few hours since Uruha was admitted. However, Reita had said that Aoi could stay with Uruha until he woke up. Reita never forgot a promise he made.

Sitting beside Aoi, Reita remained quiet. He knew that they had to tell Aoi soon. It couldn't keep going on like this.

"Aoi," he began, choosing his words carefully, "how long are you planning on keeping him like this?" Aoi raised his head to stare at Reita. "Aoi, he wouldn't want to live like this. You know this; so does everybody else."

"I'm not going to let them pull the plug. It's not going to happen."

"The doctor's have paperwork for Uruha. He said that if this were to happen, not to keep him on the machine."

"A few more days, Reita," Aoi said, looking at Reita, "Please, Akira. Just a little bit longer." Reita looked at him for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

"One week," Reita told him, " that's how much time the doctors are giving him. That's all the time his has left, Aoi."

"Aoi nodded. Reita kissed Aoi's cheek and left. One week. That was it.

"God, Uruha. Please wake up."


	9. Relax, it'll be oki think

7 days left.

Kai sat in Ruki's arms, fast asleep as the later watched the crackling flames from the fireplace. Kai had fallen asleep, tears in his eyes. Ruki hated to see Kai like this. He missed the bright smile that was always on Kai's face. Ever since the accident, Kai's beautiful smile disappeared. Ruki couldn't help but feel a sort of anger towards Aoi. Everybody was upset about Uruha; they didn't need to worry about Aoi, too.

All of this was killing Kai. Ruki could see it. Kai almost never ate, never went outside. Ruki was worried about Kai. All he seemed to be able to do is cry and sleep. Ruki tried his best to help him, but there was nothing Ruki could do to help him anymore.

"Ruki?" a soft, barely audible voice called out. Ruki blinked, and looked down at Kai, resting his head against Ruki's shoulder; looking up at him with big, round, glassy orbs.

"Yes, itoshi hito?" Ruki whispered, moving some hair gently away from his face. Kai's eyes were red from crying, and there were tear stains down his cheeks.

"Do you think that Uruha will ever come out of it?" Ruki sighed. He knew this was coming.

"I don't know, Kai. He only has a week left, and he hasn't shown any improvement," Ruki told truthfully. The look of Kai's face was enough to make Ruki cry himself.

"Oh," Kai said simply. Ruki kissed his forehead, and hugged him tightly.

"Ai shiteru," he whispered to Kai, kissing his head before resting his own on Kai's.

"We'll always be together, right Ruki?"

"Always and forever," Ruki said, holding Kai to him. Kai leaned against Ruki, satisfied with his answer. Rubbing Kai's stomach to calm him down, Ruki's fingers grazed over Kai's ribs, making Ruki realize just how bad Kai not eating was getting.

"Come on," Ruki said, pulling Kai up with him. Kai stood up, stumbling slightly until he caught his balance.

"Where?" Kai questioned, following a hectic Ruki. Ruki grabbed Kai's coat, and gave it to him. Still confused, Kai put the jacket on and followed Ruki out the door. Ruki drove to a local resteraunt; Kai immediately protested.

"Ruki, no. I'm not hungry!" Kai protested, grabbing Ruki's arm rather weakly, which did not go unnoticed by Ruki.

"You're starving yourself, Kai. You have to eat something," Ruki explained, heading back towards the resteraunt. Kai pulled him back again.

"I'm not eating, Ruki. If I do, I'm just going to get sick," Kai tried to quickly make up an excuse.

"No, you're eating something. Now," Ruki said, and pulled Kai into the resteraunt.

6 days left.

Aoi sat beside Uruha's bed, singing 'Reila' to him quietly. Uruha shifted slightly, making Aoi's breath hitch in anticipation, but when Uruha went back to his still sleep, Aoi sighed.

"I know you probably can't hear me, Uruha, but there are things I need to say, and as it is, it doesn't seem like you're going to wake up," Aoi started, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way about Reita and I. I didn't want you to get hurt. I hope you understand. I really love him, Uruha. I'm going to marry him someday." Aoi stopped when Uruha moved his head slightly. When he was convinced that, once again, it was nothing, he continued. " I know that you will meet somebody that means as much to you as Reita does to me. Just, if you do get out of this, don't let anybody hurt you. Your leg is almost perfectly healed, we're just waiting for you to come out of this. Kai's been looking really bad since you've gone into this coma. He really needs you to get out of this. We all do," Aoi said, waiting for anything from Uruha. Of course, there was nothing. Aoi sighed, and sat back down. "I hope you'll forgive me for all of this. You're my best friend. I need you around."

Just then, Reita came in, making Aoi turn his head. Reita smiled lightly in a comforting way.

"Hey hun. Any change?" Reita asked, like every time he visited. Of course, the answer was always the same.

"No," Aoi answered with a sigh. Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi, leaning Aoi's head back onto his own shoulder. Gently running his fingers though Aoi's hair, Reita whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Aoi just crumbled into Reita's arms.

"It's all my fault, Reita. All of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so…so stupid!" Aoi said, upset beyond reasonable thinking. Reita lifted Aoi's chin up to look at his face.

"Don't blame yourself, love. It wasn't your fault that the truck hit you," Reita comforted. Aoi looked away.

"Reita, you don't understand. He's been hurt so many times; he's going to hate me."

"He can't hate you for being happy, can he?" Reita rested his forehead against Aoi's, kissing his nose. Aoi looked into Reita's eyes silently, almost searching for an answer.

Reaching up, Aoi pressed his lips against Reita's gently, then harder. Reita kissed back only too eagerly, placing his hands on Aoi's waist. Aoi moaned, wrapping his arms around Reita's neck, running his tongue along Reita's bottom lip. Opening his mouth obediently, Reita kissed Aoi harder, pushing him backwards onto his back. His hands traveled up Aoi's back, lightly letting his fingers drift over his skin, giving Aoi goosebumps. Reita moved to kiss beside Aoi's mouth, across his jawline, and down his neck. Aoi closed his eyes, leaning his head back to give Reita easier access, and let out a soft moan.

"Reita," Aoi managed to get out though choked breathes. Reita smirked, and bit Aoi's neck teasingly. Aoi gasped, letting out another moan. "Reita, stop."

"What's wrong?" Reita asked, looking at Aoi. Aoi was breathing hard, and looked a little flushed. Visable little red spots dotted his neck.

"We can't do this her," Aoi explained, looking at Uruha awkwardly. Reita nodded understandingly, and got up off of Aoi.

Aoi sat up, straightening his clothes out. Reita looked over at Uruha. He hoped for everybody's sake that Uruha would come out of this. Aoi hadn't slept well in weeks, Ruki was starting to look worn out from looking after Kai, who wasn't eating. Everything was falling apart without Uruha.

Looking over at Aoi, Reita could see that he was beginning to look a little pale. Reita sighed.

"Come on, Aoi. Let's go get something to eat," Reita suggested. Aoi shook his head. "Aoi, you've been eating shitty hospital food for weeks. You need to eat something good. Come on, I'll make something for you at home. Sound good?" Aoi thought for a minute, then nodded, but looked over at Uruha uncertainly. "He'll be alright for one night, Aoi. You need this."

"Okay, let's go," Aoi said, standing up and walking over to where Reita stood. Reita smiled, wrapping an arm around Aoi's waist, and lead him out of the hospital to his car.

They drove to Reita's place silently. There was almost no movement other than Reita driving, and his thumb gently stroking the back of Aoi's hand that he held.

Reita made Aoi a big dinner, which they ate together. Neither said anything. Neither need to. When Reita saw Aoi yawn, and the tired look in his eyes, he took his hand, and led him upstairs. Aoi almost immediately fell asleep on Reita's bed.

Smiling at Aoi's finally peaceful face, Reita took Aoi's clothes off, covering him with a comforter. Yawning, he removed his own shirt and jeans off, crawling in behind Aoi, wrapping his arm around him. It felt good to have his Aoi back.


	10. whats wrong, what happened?

4 days left.

Aoi woke up in Reita's arms with a smile. Yesterday, Reita said they would visit Uruha today. Ruki and Kai were going to meet them there.

Reita stirred slightly, before opening his eyes sleepily. He smiled down at Aoi, who grinned back.

"Good morning," Aoi said cheerfully. Reita smirked, chuckling lightly.

"Morning, love," Reita replied, kissing Aoi's nose. Pulling him closer, Reita rested his head in the croon of Aoi's neck. Aoi, however, would not allow Reita to fall asleep again.

"Reita," Aoi whined, dragging Reita's name out, "You said we'd go visit Uruha today!" Aoi poked Reita in the ribs, making him squirm.

"Tomorrow, I said," Reita said, half asleep. Aoi pouted, making Reita lift an eyebrow.

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"Oh," Reita said in pretend realization, " Well, better go get ready then." Reita grinned as Aoi hurried to go get ready. Reita sat up on the edge of the bed, and stretched. He wasn't sure if going to visit Uruha was such a good idea. He didn't like what all of this was doing to Aoi, and by how it's been looking, it doesn't look good for Uruha.

They drove to the hospital, phoning Ruki on the way to tell him that they might be a bit late. They arrived at the hospital, parked, and hurried through the doors. Ruki ran up to them, tears in his eyes.

"Ruki? What's wrong? What happened?" Reita said, him and Aoi rushing to meet Ruki.

"Uruha! He's awake!" Ruki said happily, barely able to keep himself from shaking. Reita didn't have time to answer, as he was pulled away by Aoi as he dragged Reita down the hallway to Uruha's room. Kai was sitting outside of the room. He smiled when he saw Aoi dragging Reita, with Ruki following behind him.

"We wanted to wait for you two before we went in," Ruki explained.

"So he doesn't know we're here?" Reita asked. Ruki shook his head. "Well, let's go in then already!"

Kai went to open the door, but found that he didn't have the strength to open it, and Reita had to do it.

"Hey, uh, guys? Go in ahead of us. I need to talk to Kai for a minute," Ruki said. Reita nodded, looking at Kai who was staring at the ground, pale white. Aoi and Reita went into the room, and Ruki closed the door and stood there, back facing Kai. Kai stood there awkwardly, knowing what was coming next, and not wanting to deal with it.

"Is this enough yet" Ruki said before turning around to glare at Kai. "Have you had enough? I don't know what you're trying to pull off here, Kai, but I'm sick of it!"

"Ruki, please-" Kai said in a small voice, but was cut off by Ruki.

"NO! Kai, you don't even have enough strength to open the fucking door! You can't continue to do this to yourself!"

"Do wha-" Kai started, but was once again cut off by Ruki.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Kai," Ruki said, holding Kai to the wall with his chest, "LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Ruki grabbed his hand, running Kai's fingers across his own very evident ribs. Tears fell down Kai's cheeks. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?" Ruki asked in a much quieter, more fragile voice as tears poured from his own eyes.

"R-Ruki…I-I can't do this…I don't know what to…do…I-"

"Shh…Don't worry. We'll get through this together," Ruki comforted, pulling Kai into a tight hug, "I promise." Ruki held Kai as he cried into his shoulder. He rubbed Kai's back comforting, singing in a whisper to help calm him down.

"Ready to go in?" Ruki asked.

"You go in. I'll be there in a minute," Kai said, wiping away tears. Ruki nodded, kissing Kai and going inside. What he found was a very unpleasant surprise.

"AOI! YOU BASTURD!" Uruha screamed, sitting up in his bed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Reita yelled back at him. Aoi was at the other end of the room, trying to control his tears.

"You can't expect me to just FORGIVE you after what you did to me!" Uruha said hatefully towards Aoi.

"Uruha, calm down. The accident wasn't Aoi's fault, and your leg has already healed in the time that you were comatose," Ruki interjected, trying to calm the room down.

"Stay out of this Ruki!" Reita told him heatedly. Ruki shut his mouth. "Uruha, look. Aoi's happy. You don't want to take that away from him, do you?" Reita asked. Aoi looked at Uruha pleadingly. Uruha kept quiet.

"Please, Uruha?" Aoi's small voice called from the corner of the room. Uruha closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were full of pain and indecision. A knock on the door broke the silence. Ruki opened the door, and Kai ran into the room as fast as he could go (which of course, was not fast at all.)

"URUHA!" Kai squealed, hurrying over to Uruha, hugging him. Uruha laughed, wrapping his arms around Kai.

"Hey, Kai." When Uruha's hands touched Kai's side, he shot Ruki a worried glance.

"I'm so glad you're up!" Kai told him, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, me too!" Uruha chuckled. Just then, a doctor came into the room.

"I'm sorry to cut the party short but visiting hours are over, and we need to do a check up on your friend here," the doctor told them. They pouted, but said their goodbyes and left the doctor to do his checkup.

Things were looking up for Uruha, and Kai too, but yet none of them were smiling. Too much had happened today. Reita took a crying Aoi home, and Ruki took Kai to pick up something for dinner. Their problems would wait until tomorrow.


	11. I Think I'm in Love

**Thanks to everybody who has stayed with me in this story. I know that recently there has been a lot of suspense with Uruha and everything, but honestly, when isn't there suspense if someone's in a coma? I wanted to let it last a few chapters, since its just unrealistic if he came out of it in the same or next chapter. So that's why. So, as a thank you for sticking with my story through that, here is a present for you. This chapter is much happier, just don't let the beginning fool you! Thanks again, and sorry for making you wait so long!**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Reita asked the doctor, outraged. It had been about a week since Uruha woke up, and they had come to visit him, only to hear that he was no longer at the hospital.

"He was released yesterday," the doctor told them. Ruki groaned in frustration.

"Let's go see if he's at home!" Kai said, already bouncing with anticipation. They hurried over to Uruha's only to find the door unlocked, and Uruha's car gone.

"Stay here," Ruki told Kai before going inside, followed by Reita and Aoi. Kai pouted, but stay put.

They walked into Uruha's house. Everything looked normal. Nobody had broken in; it all looked as it should be.

"Uruha?" Reita called as Aoi went upstairs to see if he was there. No answer was heard.

"He's not up there," Aoi said, hurrying down the stairs. Reita groaned. Aoi and him exchanged worried glances.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Ruki yelled to them from the kitchen. Aoi and Reita hurried over to where Ruki stood, holding a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" Aoi asked, taking the paper that Ruki held out for him and read it aloud.

_To whoever find this first,_

_A lot has happened recently, and I can't deal with it all right now. It's just too much. I need some time along. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going. Don't come looking for me. I'll come back. I'm NOT giving up on the band. I just need a break. Tell everybody I'm sorry. Somebody get kai to start eating again, please. Tell Reita I don't blame him for anything, and tell Aoi that I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for him._

_Uruha_

The piece of paper fell from Aoi's hand. The other's were looking just as surprised as he did.

"He just…left. Why didn't he say anything earlier?" Ruki questioned quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Because we would've stopped him," Reita explained, leaning against the counter. Aoi sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to fall apart. Reita noticed, and wrapped his arms around Aoi.

"He'll come back, right?" Aoi said into Reita's shoulder. Reita picked up the letter, reading it over again.

"He said he would. I wouldn't worry too much about him, Aoi. He can take care of himself. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Dammit!" Uruha closed the hood of the car. He was on a deserted road, in the middle of nowhere, going god only knows where, AND his car just broke down. Now he regretted not bringing his cell phone.

Sighing, Uruha started to walk down the dirt road. This time alone gave Uruha a chance to think. It was over between Aoi and him; that much Uruha knew. But what was he supposed to do now? Uruha wasn't sure if he could keep playing with the band if Aoi and Reita were together now. What would he do? There were no tears that Uruha cried for Aoi. Even though he was mad at Aoi, the breakup was mutual. Uruha didn't know what he was going to do yet, but he hoped to find out before he had to go back.

Seeing a lake, Uruha headed towards it, not overly sure why. Reaching the lake, he walked out onto the wooden dock. Looking out over the large blue lake, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He closed his eyes, listening to the small waves wash on shore, the birds as they flew above him.

"Hey!" a voice from behind him called. Uruha's eyes opened in surprise.

"Huh?" Uruha turned around quickly, stumbling with his feel. His left foot caught the edge of the dock, and he fell off the dock, into the cold water.

He came back to the surface seconds later with a gasp for air. Swimming over to the edge, he grabbed onto the dock.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up," the young male said, helping Uruha out of the water. Uruha looked up to see the angeletic face of the young man, and couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Are you ok" Uruha nodded, still grinning stupidly.

"I'm fine. Perfect, actually," he responded, breathless. The guy smiled kindly.

"Good. Now, come on inside and we'll get you some dry clothes." Uruha only just noticed he was shivering, and followed the unnamed man into a large house.

"What's your name?" Uruha asked as the man searched through his closet for something that would fit Uruha. He came out with some clothes and smiled at Uruha.

"Miyavi, and yours?" he asked, handing the clothes to Uruha, which he quickly changed into.

"Uruha," he answered, pulling a white muscle shirt over his head. Miyavi smiled at him, then frowned slightly, touching Uruha's forehead.

"You hit your head pretty hard on something. You should stay here for a little while, just to make sure you're ok." Uruha could only nod his ok. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, and Miyavi seemed nice. Besides, he was kind of cute!

"So what are you doing way out here?" Miyavia asked later, sitting with Uruha on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. Uruha sat with his knees to his chest, hot chocolate in hand; staring at the fire that Miyavi had started in the stone fireplace across from them.

"Just driving to where I want. No real destination," Uruha explained, looking at Miyavi, "My car broke down a couple miles from here. I saw the lake, and decided to come check it out. It's so nice out here. I love it."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," Miyavi offered, "It gets rather boring out here by myself. It'd be nice to have somebody else here."

"Really?" Uruha's face lit up. Miyavi laughed, and moved some hair out of Uruha's face.

"Yes!" Miyavi said brightly, then softer, "Of course." Uruha's heart was beating quickly at Miyavi's hand that was still by his face, gently playing with Uruha's hair. Looking up, their eyes met. Uruha felt butterflies in his stomach, and bit his lip. The silence hung in the air until Miyavi blinked and moved away.

"Sorry. Here, let me show you to your room," Miyavi said, taking their empty cups away and leading Uruha upstairs. Uruha frowned, but followed. What had just happened there? For a minute it seemed as if Miyavi was going to kiss him, but that couldn't be right. He must have been imagining things.

Miyavi showed him to a large room decorated in god and dark red color. The bed was made of a nice cherry wood, and had matching end tables and a dresser.

"Wow," Uruha exclaimed before he could stop himself. Miyavi smiled from behind him.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Uruha turned around to look at him before observing the room again. He nodded.

"Yes, I do. But," Uruha said, " this is the room we were in earlier…isn't it yours?" Miyavi nodded. Uruha blushed deeply.

"I'll stay in the other room. You look exhausted, and that's the best bed in the house," he explained with a small smile.

"Oh, I couldn't!" Uruha tried to disagree. Miyavi was nice enough to let him stay with him, he didn't need to take him from his room, too.

"Really, you could. Don't worry about it," Miyavi smiled. "Goodnight." With that, he closed the door. Uruha sighed, and leaned back against the door. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and his mouth formed a dreamy smile.

"I think I'm in love."

"I love you , Ruki," Kai said, as they laid on the couch together. Ruki looked at Kai for a minute. Kai blinked. "What?"

"That was a little random. Are you ok?" Ruki asked. Kai giggled.

"Of course I'm ok! Do I need a reason to tell you that I love you?" Kai said, turning to face him, placing his hands on Ruki's chest. Ruki wrapped his arms around him.

"No. I just thought it came out of nowhere, that's all," Ruki told Kai, tracing patterns over his back. Kai closed his eyes, and rested his head on Ruki's shoulder feeling his fingers trail lightly over his skin, giving him goosebumps.

"No, I was just thinking about earlier when Reita and Aoi explained what happened between them and Uruha. I thought about how I wouldn't be able to survive without you, and I don't want you to leave so I…" Kai trailed off when he felt Ruki's fingers stop. Opening his eyes, he saw Ruki looking at him oddly.

"Kai, I'm never going to leave you," Ruki said quietly, touching Kai's cheek lightly. Kai looked into Ruki's soft eyes with his own big, round orbs.

"Really?" Kai smiled the smile that Ruki loved so much.

"I'll only leave if you want me to," Ruki confirmed, as he resumed tracing swirls and hearts on Kai's back with his fingers.

"Never," Kai said firmly, pressing his lips to Ruki's soft ones. Ruki kissed back lovingly. Kai responded by pressing himself against Ruki's body, placing his hands on Ruki's neck right behind his hears.

Ruki moaned, and kissed Kai harder, placing his hands on Kai's lover back, trying to close the gap between the two of them. Ruki kissed the corner of Kai's mouth before trailing his jawline and neck, lightly grazing his lips over the soft skin.

Finding a spot on Kai's neck, just below his ear, Ruki kissed the skin, biting the spot lightly until there was a nice little red mark forning. Kai moaned, leaning his head back to give Ruki more room, running his fingers through Ruki's hair.

Ruki's hands traveled up and down Kai's side, before adventuring under Kai's shirt. The skin underneath was smooth and soft. Ruki's hand traveled up Kai's back, then round to the front the graze over his chest. Ruki kissed his lips hard before lifting Kai's shirt over his head.

Ruki looked down at the beautiful sight before him. The sun from the skylight gave a nice golden glow over Kails bare chest, and made his eyes shimmer brightly.

Leaning over, Ruki brought one of Kai's nipples to his mouth. He heard Kai moan as he ran his tongue over it, feeling it harden upon contact. A Ruki looked up at kai, he saw that his eyes were closed blissfully as he breathed quickly though his lips. Ruki took this chance to attack Kai's lips in a fierce kiss.

Grinding their hips together, Kai moaned into the kiss, biting Ruki's lip lustfully. Ruki moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment to take his own shirt off, throwing it someplace else, unwanted.

Tugging on Ruki's jeans, Kai attempted to unbutton them. Ruki helped him, and soon both pairs of jeans were carelessly disgarded. Ruki grinded their hips together again, earning a loud moan from Kai's lips.

"Fuck, Ruki! Just do it already!" Kai managed to say through gasps of breathes. Ruki kissed kai's lips before tracing them with his fingers. Kai welcomed them more than happily. He ran his tongue over Ruki's two fingers, enjoying the wonderful taste that was uniquely Ruki.

Ruki pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his lips. Kai clung to him as he pushed one finger gently into him, then another, preparing him. Kai moaned.

"Ready, babe?" Ruki whispered into his ear. Kai could only nod into Ruki's shoulder. Without further warning, Ruki thrust into Kai's more than ready body.

Kai dug his nails into Ruki's back, clinging to him, his head buried in Ruki's neck, muting a loud moan. Ruki continued to move easily back and forth, letting Kai adjust when needed.

"Ruki," Kai moaned, breathing unevenly as his nails dragged down Ruki's back. Ruki was too blinded in extacy to even notice.

"Oh my God!" Kai exclaimed as Ruki hit that _one_ spot that sent Kai through the roof every time. Ruki went harder, hitting that spot over and over again. "Ruki, I'm gonna—oh my god!" Kai moaned loudly. Hearing Kai, Ruki went harder still, until he heard Kai scream his name as he came over both their stomachs. Ruki came with him only seconds later, kissing him roughly as he rode out his orgasm.

Collapsing on Kai, Ruki fought to catch his breath. Kai lay there, hair sticking to his face as he waiting for his heart rate to return to a normal level.

"Ruki?" Kai breathed as they lay beside each other, Ruki holding Kai to him, and Kai's head resting on the base of Ruki's neck.

"Yes, love?" Ruki answered quietly, twirling a piece of Kai's hair in between his fingers.

"I love you." Ruki smiled, and hugged Kai tightly, kissing Kai's head; he replied.

"I'll love you forever, Kai." They fell asleep like that; having just spent the night together in perfect extacy. Ruki couldn't help but think _this is exactly how it's supposed to be._


	12. A New Beginning

**A new beginning.**

Uruha woke up to the sun hitting his face, warming the room. Smiling sleepily, he rolled over, cuddling up to the fluffy pillows. Hugging the pillow to him, he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Just as he got close to drifting back to sleep, an annoying beeping noise came from the small clock on the end table. Uruha groaned, and buried his head into the pillow. He heard Miyavi run up the stairs and into the room, hurrying to shut the alarm off.

Once the alarm was successfully turned off, Miyavi sighed, and leaned against the wall, relieved when he saw Uruha apparently still in a deep sleep. He smiled. His smile faded when Uruha lifted his head up.

"It stopped," Uruha said sleepily, giving a small smile.

"Sorry. I forgot I set that," Miyavi said sheepishly. He couldn't help smiling a bit at the sight of Uruha. He was tangled up in the thick blankets, practically strangling a pillow as he held it to his chest. His beautiful blonde hair was messed up, and slightly tangled around his face. He looked up at Miyavi through tired, half-opened eyes, and had a slightly dazed smiled that graced his beautiful face.

"It's ok. I was already awake," Uruha assured, leaving out the part where he decided to be lazy, and try to go back to sleep. Miyavi seemed to have been up for a while, and Uruha didn't really want to look bad in front of him.

"Uhm, ok. I'll let you get ready. Just pick whatever you want from the closet to wear. I'll be downstairs," Miyavi said, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Uruha nodded, and Miyavi left.

Uruha got up a few minutes later, took a shower, and got ready. Going down the stairs, Uruha looked for Miyavi. He was wearing a loose pair of jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt.

Stepping outside, Uruha stretched and looked at the beautiful scene around him, breathing in the sweet pine scent.

Uruha walked down to the beach, listening to the soft sound of the small waves as they hit the shore.

Looking up, Uruha saw a large white boat at the dock. Uruha hadn't noticed it the other day, but now he couldn't imagine how he missed it. The boat itself was huge, and if the sails were up, it would look even larger. Uruha decided to check it out, and walked over to it. On the side, it read _Lovelie_. Uruha smiled.

"Hey there!" Miyavi said from the boat, making Uruha jump. "Oh, sorry! I really have to stop doing that!"

"This is your boat?" Uruha questioned, looking up at Miyavi, who was leaning over the side to look at Uruha. Miyavi nodded.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Miyavi asked. Uruha's smile faltered. "What's wrong?" Uruha bit his lip.

"I…don't like boats," Uruha explained, then seen Miyavi's expression, "I mean, I like boats. It's just going on them…on water…fast…" Uruha turned a pale white colour. Miyavi seemed to understand completely.

"Oh. I get it now. Don't worry about it. If you're not comfortable with it, then we won't. No big deal," Miyavi reassured Uruha. Uruha nodded silently. It wasn't that Uruha was uncomfortable on boats at all, in fact he loved them, but to him, getting onto the boat would mean that he was giving his complete trust to Miyavi, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to completely trust _anybody_ anymore. Uruha knew that it wasn't a good idea to fall for somebody who didn't want you, and if that was the case, he was screwed.

But if Miyavi didn't like Uruha that way, then what exactly had happened last night? Uruha was sure that Miyavi was going to kiss him, but what exactly made him stop?

"On second thought, I'd like to go," Uruha told Miyavi, who looked at him in obvious surprise.

"Are you sure?" Miyavi asked, trying to sound serious, but it was easy to see the bright happiness that Miyavi had. Uruha nodded with an encouraging smile. "Well, let's go then!" Miyavi said happily as he helped Uruha onto the boat.

A wave rolled by, making the boat rock, and Uruha lost his balance, tripping over his feet. Miyavi steadied him.

"Careful there. You might want to sit down or hold onto something once we're out there. You don't want to go overboard," Miyavi said, as Uruha sat down in one of the many seats of the large boat.

The wind felt nice against Uruha's face as they sailed down the large lake. He closed his eyes and let the light spray of ocean water hit his face. Miyavi looked over at him, and Uruha smiled. Miyavi grinned, and stopped the boat in a little, secluded part of the lake.

Uruha got up, and walked over to the railing, looking over into the clear water to see fish swimming carelessly around. The sun shone through the lake, casting beautiful colours throughout it.

Miyavi watched Uruha as he stared at the water, seemingly transfixed. He smiled. The boat rocked violently as a gust of wind blew across the lake. Miyavi saw Uruha lose his balance, and ran over to catch him before he went completely over the railing.

Wrapping one arm around Uruha's waist, Miyavi gripped onto the railing until the boat became still once again. Miyavi pulled Uruha back from over the railing to safely in the boat once again. Uruha felt Miyavi's hand still on his waist, and blushed deeply. Looking up at Miyavi he found that they were again only centimetres away from each other. Miyavi's eyes stared into Uruha's, almost confused. Uruha looked back silently. Miyavi touched Uruha's face gently, tracing his jaw line. Uruha's heart skipped a beat at his touch.

Just as Miyavi was leaning in, a seagull flew by, squawking in its high, screechy call, making Miyavi and Uruha jump. Miyavi stepped away, and stared at the floor, refusing to look Uruha in the eye. Sighing, Miyavi looked at Uruha, who had a disappointed look on his face, and a slight pout on his lips. Miyavi smiled. So the feelings Miyavi had for him were mutual!

"Hey, can I show you something?" Miyavi asked Uruha, still wearing a huge grin. Uruha nodded, slightly confused. Miyavi took Uruha's hand and led him over to the steering wheel of the boat. Uruha gasped, knowing that this boat was expensive, and Miyavi was trusting him at the helm? Miyavi placed one of Uruha's hands on one side, and his other hand on the other side. Miyavi stood behind Uruha, his hands gently over Uruha's showing him how to steer. Uruha was smiling when he looking back at Miyavi, only to be caught off guard when Miyavi kissed him gently.

Uruha was still for a moment before kissing back, turning around to face Miyavi completely. Miyavi broke the kiss to smile at Uruha, gently touching his face before tilting his head up to kiss him again.

Uruha's heart was beating quickly. Wrapping his arms around Miyavi's neck, Uruha bit Miyavi's lip lightly, feeling the metal of his piercing. Miyavi moaned.

Uruha rested his forehead on Miyavi's chest, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. He shivered.

"We should head back. It's getting late," Miyavi said, turning the boat back towards where they came from. Uruha only now noticed that the sky was getting darker, and stars were appearing small and bright.

Uruha sat down, resting his head on his arms. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind through his hair, hearing the soothing sound of the water. Moments later, he heard Miyavi speak.

"Uruha. Uruha, wake up hun. We're home." Uruha opened his eyes, realizing he must have fallen asleep. Uruha smiled, got up, stretched as he yawned, falling back onto the boat seat. Miyavi laughed and picked up Uruha bridal style, carrying him off the boat.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!" Uruha complained, clinging to Miyavi placed Uruha under the blankets, covering him up and kissing him on the forehead. Uruha was already asleep again.

Miyavi smiled, and curled up beside Uruha, gently kissing his neck before falling asleep, his arm around Uruha, holding him to his chest.

_"Uruha! Uruha, where are you?" Uruha heard Miyavi call frantically, but he couldn't see him. Uruha looked all around, but all he saw was black. "Uruha! Uruha, I can't find you."_

_"Miyavi, I'm here. Where are you?" Uruha called out, feeling around, only to discover that his wrists were painfully tied together with rope. _

_His hand touched another, and he grabbed onto it._

_"Miyavi, talk to me, please! What's going on?" Miyavi moaned._

_"Uruha?" Miyavi brought his also tied up hands to Uruha's._

_"Miyavi! Miyavi, where are we?" Uruha asked, curling up to Miyavi, who kissed his forehead._

_"I don't know but we have to get out of here. Fast," Miyavi said, pulling Uruha up with him so that they were standing. Uruha felt a pain in the arm he was using as support, and he collapsed, Miyavi catching him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know. There's something wrong with my arm," Uruha said, tears in his eyes. Miyavi kissed him sweetly and gently._

_"Stay calm. I'll check it out." Miyavi did as he said he would. With a worried expression, he gave Uruha his diagnosis. "I think it's broken." Uruha whimpered. "Shh," Miyavi said, kissing him, "Don't worry. We'll get out of here, and I'll take you to a hospital, ok?"_

_"O-Okay," Uruha agreed. Miyavi struggled slightly with his restraints before giving up with a sigh._

_"Uruha, I have a pocketknife, but I can't reach it. Can you get it?" Uruha grabbed the knife, and gave it to Miyavi. "I need you to cut my ropes, ok?"_

_"Okay," Uruha said, cutting the ropes with some difficulty. Miyavi's hands came free, and he cute the ropes from Uruha's wrists, which were considerably tighter. Once they were cut, Miyavi assessed the red marks on Uruha's wrists, and was not pleased._

_"Whoever did this is going to fucking pay," Miyavi muttered. Helping Uruha up, careful of his broken arm, Miyavi walked around the room searching for an exit. Finding none, he helped Uruha sit down, and sat beside him, staring out into the darkness. He had walked blindly around the room, finding no exit. What was he supposed to do now?_

_Uruha rested his head against the cold stone wall, breathing deeply as he tried to ignore the burning pain in his arm._

_Suddenly, he felt Miyavi being pulled away from him roughly. He heard Miyavi swearing as he fought back._

_"Uruha!" Miyavi called, grabbing his hand. Uruha held on but the unknown force was stronger than him. He sat there helplessly as Miyavi was taken away, screaming for him. _

Uruha awake and sat up quickly, tears streaming down his face, screaming Miyavi's name. Miyavi woke up, startled, seeing Uruha crying, searching around for something.

"Uruha?" Miyavi called to him, slowly sitting up. Uruha turned to him, catching him in a tight hug. "What's wrong?" Uruha didn't saw anything; he just kissed Miyavi hard. Miyavi was more than just a little surprised. When Uruha pulled away, Miyavi stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth open. Uruha blushed.

"Sorry, uh, if you didn't want--," Uruha started, being stopped as Miyavi kissed him, knocking him backwards. Uruha grinned.

"I don't know what happened, but I know how long I've been waiting for what you just did," Miyavi said, grinning ear to ear. Uruha looked confused, then smiled.

"Really?" Miyavi nodded. Uruha grinned. "Me too."

"I love you." Uruha smiled, blushing.

"I love you, too."


	13. Boyfriends

Reita shifted uncomfortably underneath Aoi. He had been awake for a while now, and Aoi still hadn't woken up. Reita carefully slipped out of Aoi's hold, checking to make sure he didn't wake him up. He kissed Aoi's forehead, and went to take a shower.

Closing his eyes, Reita leaned against the wall under the shower head. Sighing, he slowly relaxed as the warm water ran over him.

Feeling a pair of strange arms wrap around his chest, Reita smiled. Turning around, he saw Aoi looking at him with a tired smile.

"You're up early," Aoi said, touching Reita's face. Reita nodded, and sighed. "Why?"

"Couldn't get to sleep," Reita explained simply. Aoi looked worried. Reita shrugged.

"You need your sleep, Reita," Aoi said, his hair sticking to his face. Reita shrugged again.

"Reita, I'm serious." Reita just looked away with a bored expression. "Reita, if you don't, then…I'll take it away!" Reita's eyes opened wide.

"No, Aoi! Please don't," Reita begged, suddenly seeming a LOT less bored.

"I don't want to, believe me, but I'm going to have to," Aoi said with a sigh. Reita begged more, but Aoi just shook his head. "Nope. No more sex until you start sleeping again. You need your energy."

"No, p lease Aoi. I'll sleep more, promise!" Reita begged. Aoi shrugged, and shook his head.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Aoi said, s hutting off the water, and getting out, Reita followed. "Now we better hurry to that concert before Ruki hurts you."

"Why just me?" Reita asked incredulously, pulling a shirt over his head. Aoi pulled on a pair of jeans and walked to Reita.

"Because this is RUki's favourite band," Aoi explained, "and he wouldn't dare start a fight with me because he knows he won't win." Aoi kissed Reita's cheek,and grabbed a shirt from the drawer. Reita frowned.

"I could beat him," he mumbled, "If I really wanted to." Aoi smirked, shaking his head in humor, straightening his hair and lining his eyes in black eyeliner.

"Come on, hun. Let's go," Aoi said, taking Reita's hand as they left the house. When Aoi grabbed the keys and headed towards his new car, Reita stopped, biting his lip. Aoi turned around to see what was wrong. "Are you coming?" Reita gave him a strange look.

"Aoi," Reita said, looking awkward, "maybe you should wait a little while longer before driving again." Aoi stared at him for a second before saying something.

"You don't think I can drive?" Aoi questioned. "You said yourself that the accident wasn't my fault" Aoi was glaring daggers at Reita, who took a step back.

"A-Aoi, I didn't say you were incabable of driving. I just think that you should wait a little longer." Aoi glared at him fiercly, gritting his teeth, causing Reita to take another step back. "I r-read that when a p-person goes through such an, anordeal as that," Reita stuttered," it could make the person uneasy and less able to r espond quickly." Aoi shook his head, r eady to say something vicious to Reita but then his features relaxed.

"You're right," he said, walking over to Reita and handing him the keys, "I'm not ready yet. I'm still too tense when driving, and I don't want to put us in danger. You should drive."

Reita looked at Aoi for a moment, puzzled by the sudden change of tome from Aoi, before taking the keys, and hugging Aoi.

"Thank you, Aoi." Aoi shrugged, giving a small smile, and getting in the car.

Uruha woke up a lone around ten o' clock later that day. Blinking, Uruha got out from under the blankets, and went down the stairs.

Yawning, Uruha searched the house for something to eat. Finding nothing he wanted, Uruha moved to sit on the deck, resting his arms on the railing. Hearing the quick-paced footsteps, Uruha closed his eyes until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a kiss upon his cheek. Uruha smiled.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead!" Miyavi's cheery voice greet him. Uruha looked sideways at Miyavi's bright, smiling face.

"Morning. How long have you been –" Uruha was caught off guard as Miyavi stole a quick kiss, "up?" He finished his sentence when Miyavi moved back just enough to look at him.

"Let's go get some breakfast. I'm hungry," Miyavi said, pulling Uruha down the porch steps. Uruha nearly tripped down the steps as Miyavi dragged him a round back t o a garage Uruha hadn't seen before.

Inside was a beautiful Ford GT Mustang. It was dark blue with white flames d own the side. Miyavi opened the garage door, and grabbed the keys off of the table that was in the garage.

They drove to a nearby town diner, ignoring the glares from the townspeople as they walked inside, hand in hand. Uruha heard the whispers as they walked by, and sat down. He narrowed his eyes as he heard some of the rude things that the people said.

"I always knew that there was something odd with that boy; always stuck up in that huge house of his that he probably bought with stolen cash. Now he has this young kid, the poor soul. Doesn't know what he's getting into," a lady whispered to her friend. Uruha overheard them as he ate, and he was fed up with it. They kept putting Miyavi down like he was some sort of criminal, and talked about himself like he was some sort of ignorant kid!

"Miyavi, can we go?" Uruha asked quietly. Miyavi was confused at first, since they had just began to eat, but when he caught the look of Uruha's face, he stood up, leaving a twenty on the table, and led Uruha out of the building. Driving back towards Miyavi's house, Uruha sat silently in the passenger's seat.

"Don't pay any attention to what they say. They just like to talk," Miyavi told URuha, seeing the same distant look on his face, " They can't stant people who are different. They all believe in the perfect world with no individuality. It was a bad idea to go. I'm sorry, just, don't pay them any mind."

Uruha smiled at Miyavi's attempt to soothe him. He thought about it, and if Miyavi wasn't upset about what the townspeople said, then Uruha didn't need to be either. Nothing could ruin his new found happiness.

**Yeah…well this was pretty much just a filler chapter…nothing much important happened…The next chapter will have more…Hint? Maybe…**

**Hint: "What? I can't show up unexpectantly to see my boyfriend?"**

**"You know very well I left you."**

**Now you must wait until the next chapter! Mwahahaha.**


	14. He's missing

Ruki and Kai were sitting outside, enjoying the last few days of summer. Ruki blinked as a piece of popcorn hit his forehead.

"Did you just throw popcorn at me?" Ruki asked, looking over at Kai. Kai was covering his mouth, trying to hold back a giggle. Ruki raised an eyebrow. Kai buried his head in his knees. When he looked up again, he was hit with a piece of popcorn that bounced off his nose.

"Hey!" Kai squealed as he was bombarded with popcorn, thrown by Ruki. They both stopped short when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kai announced, jumping out of his seat. Ruki jumped up after him.

"No, I'll get it!" Ruki retorted, not because he wanted to open the door, but for the joy of the chase. Well, chasing Kai at least. Kai and Ruki chased each other down the hallway, nearly knocking down pictures, huge grins on their faces.

Reaching the door, Kai twisted the knob and swung the door open. His smiled disappeared at what he saw.

"Who is it, Kai? Let me see!" Ruki said excitedly. Kai blocked the door so Ruki c couldn't see, and stared at the person that stood on his doorstep.

"Nobody. It's nobody," Kai said, closing the door after giving the person one last horrified look. Ruki looked at him for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Another prank?" Ruki rolled his eyes and went back down the hallway, into the kitchen. Kai leaned his head back against the door. What was he doing back here?

Hearing the click of the mail slot, he turned around to see a folded piece of paper with _his_ scribbly handwriting.

_Meet me at the bridge outside of town at midnight._

Kai hurried down the dark street. There were no street lights because of the fact that it was outside of town. People rarely come down this road. It was here that Kai and Gackt met.

(Don't hate me too much! It was the only person I could think of that matched the character I needed)

"What do you want?" Kai said, shutting the car door. He walked over to where the other man stood on t he bridge.

"What? I can't show up unexpectedly to see my _boyfriend_?" Gackt said, smirking as Kai stood before him.

"You know very well I left you," Kai said, narrowing his eyes, not trusting him one bit.

"And what he has that I don't, I'll never know." Gackt took a step closer to Kai, who back up a few steps to distance himself.

"He's not like you. He never hits me," Kai muttered. Gackt smirked what Kai described as an evil smile.

"Then how will you learn?" he said with an overly serious tone, "He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Kai glared at him. Gackt laughed. "I didn't think so."

Gackt roughly pulled Kai to him. Kai tried to pull away, but couldn't stop a moan come from between his lips as Gackt ravished his neck. He hated himself for not pulling away.

"Now he knows you're mine," Gackt whispered into kai's ear. Kai's eyes opened wide. _No!_ Covering the spot on his neck, Kai pushed away, but was caught off guard as Gackt pushed him. He felt t he railing against his balance, he fell o over into the rushing waters below.

Reita picked up his phone from the night table. Ignoring Aoi's gaze, he opened the phone, and put it to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Reita struggled to say, digging his nails into Aoi's bare back. Aoi moaned, kissing Reita's neck.

"Reita! I'm glad you picked up! Hey, listen," Ruki's voiced sounded over the phone, trembling like his was trying not to cry.

"Yeah?" was all Reita managed to get out.

"I can't stop freaking out because-," Reita didn't hear t he rest of what Ruki was trying to say as Aoi took the phone from him.

"We're, uh, very, mmm, busy. Phone back later," Aoi said, fighting back a moan as he spoke into the phone. Before Ruki had a chance to say anything, Aoi hung up. Moments later, the phone rang again. Aoi held Reita's hands above his head as he continued his train of sensual kisses. The answering machine beeped.

"GUYS! KAI'S MISSING, SO S TOP FUCKING AND GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIND HIM!" Ruki's voice screamed through the speaker in a mix of pain, anger, and fright. Reita and Aoi froze. T he answering machine clicked, signalling that Ruki had hung up. Aoi and Reita stared at each other for a minute in silence before what Ruki s aid registered in their minds and they hurried off the bed, grabbing their clothes off t he floor and bolted out the door.

As they pulled into the driveway, a crying Ruki ran out to meet them. Reita rushed around the car to where Ruki stood. Ruki buried himself into Reita's arms. Reita rubbed his back and comforted him, giving Aoi a worried look. Taking in the scene around him, Aoi felt himself crumbling.

_It's all falling apart._

"Miyavi, how can I walk if my eyes are closed?" Uruha questioned, nearly running into the wall if Miyavi hadn't stopped him.

"This way," he replied, taking Uruha's hand and carefully leading him up t he stairs. "You have to keep your eyes closed, or it will ruin the surprise."

At the top of the stairs, Miyavi let go of Uruha's hand. Uruha didn't move.

"Miyavi?"

"Follow my voice," Miyavi said a little ways away. Uruha took careful s steps, hands outstretched, searching for Miyavi.

Feeling Miyavi's hand, Uruha entwined his fingers with Miyavi's. Miyavi pulled Uruha to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

At first, Uruha could smell the sweet fragrances that came from the candles. Their room was filled with them. Each one was a bright red, and gave off a delicious rose and cinnamon smell. Uruha smiled.

"Miyavi…" Uruha started, but stopped and kissed Miyavi instead. Miyavi wrapped his arms around Uruha's waist, stepping into the room and closing the door. Uruha pushed Miyavi against the wall without breaking the kiss. Surprised by the sudden action, Miyavi stopped the kiss, looking into Uruha's eyes. Uruha looked back, almost hungrily, which again shocked Miyavi.

"Are you sure you want this?" Miyavi had to ask, not sure what had overcome Uruha, although he wasn't complaining. Uruha replied by kissing Miyavi roughly, biting Miya's lover lip. Miyavi moaned, pulling Uruha closer to him again.

Uruha immediately began working on Miyavi's shirt, unbuttoning it with haste. Miyavi took his hands gently, slowing him down.

"Slow down. Take your time. Enjoy it," Miyavi whispered to him, b before tilting Uruha's head up and kissing him sweetly. Uruha dared to kiss back.

He would never tell, but Uruha was nervous. What was going to happen was a big mystery to him, and he was a little scared. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that he wanted this; more than anything.

"Be gentle," Uruha pleaded, thinking to himself how stupid he must sound. Miyavi breathed lightly, kissing Uruha's skin softly.

"Always," he whispered before Uruha head was laid back against the sheets, and his eyes closed; a smile on his lips and a gasp in his voice.


	15. Going Back?

"Where would he go?" Reita questioned as they all sat at Ruki's kitchen table. Ruki sat silently, tears still streaking his cheeks. Aoi was close by, making tea for Ruki to help him calm down a little.

"I-I don't know. He didn't mention anything about having to go anywhere. W-We have to find him, Reita. We just have to! It isn't like him to do something like this. Something's wrong, I can feel it," Ruki stammered, thankfully taking the tea Aoi handed him.

Reita and Aoi exchanged glances. They knew Ruki was right. It wasn't like Kai to leave without saying something. It just didn't feel right.

"Let's drive around for a bit. We might see him," Aoi suggested. Ruki quickly agreed, and Reita nodded silently. As they were leaving, the phone rang. Reita answered.

"Hello?" The others stopped, waiting to be informed on who was calling. Reita was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his face was drained of colour.

"A-Are you sure?" he questioned the caller. Ruki bit his lip, waiting anxiously. Reita hung up the phone with a shaking hand.

"Reita, what is it? Who was that?" Aoi questioned, worried about what shook Reita up so bad. Still extremely pale, Reita turned to Ruki.

"They found an abandoned car outside of town by the bridge," Reita said, "They think it's Kai's."

Ruki felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground. He couldn't feel as Aoi and Reita wrapped their arms around him. He couldn't feel himself walking with them as they went to their car.

Seeing Kai's car, Ruki undid his seatbelt, opening the car door and got out even before the car had stopped, much to Aoi and Reita's surprise. Ruki ran over to the car, searching for any signs of kai. The keys were still in the ignition.

"Kai?" Ruki called out, looking around. Going over to the bridge, Ruki saw something silver on the ground. Running over, he picked up the silver bracelet. Ruki's eyes teared up. It had obviously been broken by force. _I knew something was wrong._

"Kai?!" he yelled out again. Looking over the bridge, he saw something down the river. Ruki swore his heart stopped.

"Kai…" Ruki hurried down the steep, grassy hill towards the unmoving body. "Kai!" Aoi and Reita saw Ruki running, and immediately ran after him.

"Ruki, wait. Stop!" they called after him, but Ruki kept running until he stopped suddenly, nearly making Aoi and Reita run into him. There they stood, looking down at Kai's still body. His lips were a deep blue, and his hair stuck to the blood coming from the side of his head. Ruki let out a choked sob, falling beside his fallen love.

Reita buried his head into Aoi's shoulder, unable to look any longer. Aoi held Reita to him, still staring at Kai's motionless body. Ruki was holding on tightly to Kai's shirt, crying into his chcest.

"God Dammit, Kai!" Ruki screamed out, tears streaming down his face. Reita sniffed, moving towards Ruki, kneeling beside him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Come on, Ruki. We should go. Aoi phoned the police. They should be here soon," Reita said, just as the police drove up.

Ruki let them lead him away. All he could see was Kai, frozen in his mind. On the way home, Reita stayed with Ruki in the backseat, not wanting him to be sitting alone after what just happened.

They set Ruki up in his room, agreeing that he needed rest. Ruki remained silent. After Ruki finally fell asleep, Aoi and Reita went downstairs, sitting on the couch, Reita pulled Aoi against his chest. Running his fingers through Aoi's hair, Reita sighed.

"How're you holding up?" Reita asked, entwining their fingers together. Aoi shrugged. "You've been quiet up til now for Ruki. You can let it out…," Reita told him. Aoi closed his eyes, and shook his head. Reita sighed, hugging Aoi tightly. He wasn't surprised when he heard muffled sobs coming from Aoi moments later. Reita held him close, kissing his head. They had to be strong for each other.

He knew how close Aoi and Kai were, even if Aoi didn't always let it show. The were like best friends. The all were. Reita felt even more miserable when he realized they were going to have to explain everything to Uruha when he came back. None of this was going to be easy on any of them.

Miyavi watched quietly as Uruha slept, smiling at his adoring innocence. A single candle remained burning on the table beside the bed. Flickering, it created shadows over the now dark room. Gently stroking his cheek, Miyavi moved some hair out of Uruha's peaceful face.

Smiling, Miyavi leaned back down on the bed, not minding that Uruha had falled asleep on his arm. Uruha was exhausted, a nd need his sleep, even if that meant putting Miyavi's arm to sleep in the process.

"Miyavi?" Uruha's small, tired voice whispered quietly.

"Mhm?" Miyavi answered, his eyes closed, facing the ceiling.

"I'm cold," Uruha muttered, curling up closer to Miyavi, who wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blanket over him.

"Better?" Miyavi asked, a smile playing at his lips. Uruha scooted closer against miyavi's warm body and nodded. "Hey, Uruha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave?" Miyavi questioned. Uruha looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Uruha questioned. Miyavi blushed, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"I meant why did you leave where you're originally from? Were you on a road trip or something?" Uruha sighed, knowing that this subject would come up eventually. Miyavi listened patiently as Uruha explained everything from the accident to the break up to writing the letter and driving off.

"You should go back," Miyavi told Uruha after he had thought about it enough. Uruha stared at him. "You said you would. Besides, f rom what you told me, Kai might need your help if he wasn't eating just because you were in the hospital."

"But what about Aoi?" Miyavi's eyes turned hard at the sound of the name.

"He can't keep you away from your friends forever."

"I can't deal with him yet. It's too much to handle alone," Uruha said quietly, feeling extremely overwhelmed. Miyavi relaxed, and smiled warmly at him.

"You won't be alone. I'll be with you through all of this. Don't forget that," Miyavi comforted, resting his forehead against Uruha's. Uruha looked up at him hopefully.

"Really?"

"Uruha, you've been through a lot. I don't pretend to know how it feels. But I love you, and I never want to see you hurt like that again," Miyavi told him, touching his cheek, "We'll go back together."

"Thank you," Uruha said gratefully, kissing him. Miyavi smiled, blowing out the last candle, hovering over Uruha; kissing his neck sensually. Uruha smirked as the room went black as the last light was doused.


	16. Funerals and Secrets Revealed

_So cold. Why is there so much darkness? It's not even darkness, just blank emptiness. Why can't I stop shaking? There's a deep, sharp pain in my chest, like something really important had been ripped out of me. I promised I'd never leave you, and that I would protect you. I'm sorry I failed you. Kai, I miss you._

"Are you ok, Ruki?" Reita's voice broke through Ruki's thoughts. He slowly looked up at Reita, who had turned around in his seat to check on Ruki while Aoi drove. Ruki remained silent. "I know this is going to be hard. Don't worry. It will all be-,"

"Is Uruha going to be there?" Reita went silent. Moments later, Reita spoke again.

"We have no way of reaching him, Ruki. He left his cell phone here."

"So he doesn't even know?" Ruki whispered, tears in his eyes. Reita shook his head. Ruki went back to staring out the window, and didn't say another word until they reached the funeral home.

"Come on, Ruki. We have to go on. It's going to start soon," Aoi mumbled, helping Ruki out of the car. Ruki stared at the building like it was on fire. Of all the places in the world, this is the one place Ruki did **not** want to be.

Everybody frown when they saw him, hugging him, and telling him how sorry they were. "We all know how close you to were," they would say, but they didn't have a clue. They had no fucking clue! Each person that came up to him, claiming that they knew how he felt only made Ruki more and more angry.

Why wasn't Uruha here? He would have known not to let them do this. He would understand how Ruki felt, unlike Aoi and Reita, who despite their good intentions, had no clue what they were doing.

Everybody was closing in on him, and even though he was able to refrain from yelling into their naive, unknowing faces, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

Many people spoke about Kai. All the good things he accomplished, all the good times that they had with him, but when it came time for Ruki to speak, he froze.

Staring out at the large mass of people, all waiting to hear what he had to say, Ruki fought to find the words to say. He saw Aoi and Reita watching him cautiously.

"I…," Ruki managed to saw, shattering the empty silence, "I don't know what to saw that everybody else hasn't covered already," Ruki's small whisper was still able to carry over the large crowd of silent people. Ruki carried on, "Kai meant a lot to me; more than most of you know."

It was then that Ruki felt it. Deep inside him, he felt the urge to let out everything Kai and him had hid from the world. Almost like Kai was whispering it into his ear, Ruki knew it was time to let it all out.

"Kai and I had been dating for a while," Ruki paused to swallow hard as small gasps and whispers went throughout the crowd, "and I promised him t hat I would never leave him; that I would protect him," he breathed deeply, sadly, "but I let him down, and now I can't even fix it." He didn't know when he had started to cry, but tears were pouring down his cheeks, and his voice cracked. Aoi jumped up, hurrying to Ruki's side.

"Come on, Ruki," Aoi whispered in his ear, placing a hand on Ruki's shoulder to lead him away, but Aoi was caught off guard as Ruki shrugged him off.

"NO!" Ruki screamed, making everyone jump, "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER, OUR _WHOLE_ LIVES! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. WE BELONG TOGETHER, A ND SOME _FUCKER_ TOOK THAT AWAY FROM US," Ruki was sobbing hard now, taking deep breathes.

"Ruki, Kai killed himself. Nobody killed him," Aoi told him, tears coming to his own eyes. Ruki stopped, and stared at him.

"No," he shook his head, "No, he didn't. Kai wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well, he did." Aoi and Ruki stared at each other, the whole room in an uncomfortable silence. Reita came up to Aoi, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking at him sadly. Aoi turned, resting his head on Reita's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Reita kissed his head, and rubbed his back. As Reita and Aoi sat back down, Ruki was, once again, alone. He took one look at the group of staring people, and bolted.

Hurrying out the doors, Ruki ran right into the room with the open casket. Ruki held his breath as he stared down into it. Instantly, tears began to stream down his face, and he felt a pain in his ribs that made him cry out. He felt as though all the air was pushed out of his lungs by an invisible source that wasn't letting him breathe.

Sinking to the floor, Ruki let out choked breathes. He looked up when Reita came in. Reita saw him, looking like was about to cry, and hurried over to him. Wrapping his arms around Ruki, Reita sat quietly beside him, rubbing his back as he cried into Reita's chest.

"W-Why?"

"Why what, Ruki?" Reita questioned.

"Why is everybody so convinced that Kai killed himself? You know as well as I do that Kai would never do that." Reita looked at Ruki's tear-stained face.

"It does look like that's what happened, Ruki. There's no other explanation," Reita said miserably. Ruki pushed him away, staring at him.

"Not you, too! I _know_ Kai didn't kill himself. Somebody _pushed_ him off that bridge, and I'm going to prove it!" Ruki said, standing up, his hands in fists.

"Ok, Ruki. Whatever you say, just please calm down," Reita said, standing up. Ruki sighed, nodding reluctantly, and looked up at Reita apologetically. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

"Wait," Ruki spoke up as they walked towards to door, "uh, I'll meet you in the car. There's just one more thing I have to do." Reita nodded, and left the room. Ruki sighed, waiting for a moment before walking back over to the casket, taking Kai's hand.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered sadly before kissing his soft, cold lips softly. As he left, he took one last look at the love of his life, and the shiny silver bracelet that he left in his hand.


	17. Welcome Home

Chapter 17

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Sorry updates have been so slow. Damn you school!! Well, I finally got a chance to write this chapter, (in a parking lot none the less!) So anyways, major drama has been happening in this story, and you know…not much good has happened, other than Miyavi and Uruha getting together, but even that was rushed. Yeah, well, I'm usually the drama writer… I'm not very funny…xD Anyways, I would like to thank those who have stayed with it, even through the major drama, and replied. I love you replies, comments, and requests! Keep them coming! Well, my usual beta-er person…has somehow disappeared….'' **

**So now, I need a new beta person! Anybody willing? **

**Disclaimer: After much waiting, the papers have gone through, and I officially own The Gazette. Scratch that. It was just my last math test .**

**Random Piece of Information: Bison are not the same as Buffalo!**

**Link to visit: There is this totally amazingly funny and totally non-true biography for the Gazette that you have! To read. It's amazing! You'll love it! Ask me for the link, ok? If I put it up here, it won't show.**

**Oh, and one more thing…this chapter is going to be really jumpy I figure, so sorry about that…but when you're all complaining about Kai and what happened to him, what else could I do? HeHeHe. What am I talking about? Oh, you'll see….HeHeHe.**

"Are you ready?" Uruha looked over at Miyavi. They were sitting outside Uruha's house, and Uruha was feeling a little hesitant.

"I don't know…"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"That's a major understatement, Miyavi," Uruha said, s wallowing hard. Miyavi took his hand, leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's go inside," Miyavi said quietly, smirking.

"Ruki, where are you going?" Aoi looked up from his book when Ruki headed towards the front door. Ruki stopped, turning around to look at Aoi, biting his lip.

"Um, out?" his small voice trembled. Aoi sighed.

"You know Reita doesn't want you to go anywhere alone right now," Aoi told him. Ruki narrowed his eyes and stared at Aoi.

"Where are you going, Ruki?" Ruki jumped at the sound of Reita's voice as he came down the stairs. "Sorry, I didn't man to startle you." Ruki shrugged. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Just…for a walk," Ruki told him, "to clear my head." Ruki glanced up at Reita, then to Aoi; hoping they would buy it. Reita smiled.

"What an excellent idea! We'll come with you." Ruki mentally cursed. There was no way that they would allow them to go where he wanted to go.

"O-Okay…" Ruki agreed hesitantly, trying to think up a plan. They all walked down the street, Ruki remained silent as the other two chatted quietly, hands entwined together. Ruki sighed. _Maybe if I walk close enough, I can run the rest of the way before they can catch me!_ Looking up, Ruki noticed that they were almost close enough. Unfortunately, Reita noticed at the same time.

"Ruki, no," Reita said, stopping on the sidewalk, arms crossed. Aoi looked between the two of them, obviously not knowing what was going on. Reita noticed, and explained.

"Ruki's trying to go to Uruha's," he said. Aoi's eyes widened with new understanding. He looked at Ruki. Ruki glared.

"Ruki, it's not worth it," Aoi tried to reason, but Ruki obviously wasn't listening on account of he was already running down the street towards Uruha's house.

"Ruki!" Ruki heard them calling after him, but he just kept running. If Uruha was gone, he was just going have to wait at his house until he returned. As Uruha's house came into view, Ruki slowed down. There was a really nice blue Mustang in the driveway.

Aoi and Reita caught up with Ruki then, and were planning on taking him home when they caught sight of what Ruki was staring at. Hesitantly, they all walked over to Uruha's house. After a few ring and knocks with no answer, t hey did the only thing they could. They went inside.

Uruha was sitting on the kitchen counter, enjoying the feeling of Miyavi's hands on his waist. Moaning when Miyavi bit his lip, Uruha deepened the kiss. Smirking, Miyavi moved to Uruha's neck, gently kissing and biting the soft skin. Uruha tilted his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy, he hands wrapped around Miyavi's neck. Miyavi pulled Uruha closer to him. Uruha opened his eyes, and yelped in surprise.

"Ruki!" Uruha squealed, jumping in shock at the sudden appearance of three of his friends, who were staring at Miyavi and him in shock. Miyavi glanced at them.

"Oh!" Miyavi blushed. The three shifted awkwardly at the scene they just witnessed. Ruki's eyes were still open wide. Uruha jumped down from the counter to stand beside Miyavi.

"Uh, hey guys," Uruha greeted, his cheeks red.

"Uruha!" Ruki squealed, and r an towards Uruha, knocking him t o the ground. Uruha laughed.

"Hey, Ruki," he greeted, helping Ruki off the floor, "What a surprise! How'd you know I was home?"

"We didn't." it was Aoi's shockingly cold voice that answered Uruha's lightheardted question. Uruha frowned. "Who's this?" Aoi asked rudely. Uruha sighed.

"This is Miyavi. Miyavi, this is Ruki, Reita…and Aoi," Uruha introduced, pointing each one out. He marrowed his eyes. "Where's Kai?"

The room fell silent. The three became really somber. Uruha looked around at everybody, confused as a bad feeling grew in his stomach. Reita and Aoi were shocked when Ruki spoke.

"Kai's dead," he explained in a small voice. Uruha's face held no expression as his knees gave out, Miyavi catching him as he fell to the floor.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_ It worked! Oh, how victorious! He shall wake up soon, I suspect. I'd better go put some tea on._

"So you're Miyavi, huh?" Aoi more stated then questioned. Miyavi shifted uncomfortable. After Uruha had fainted, Reita had taken him to his bedroom on account of Miyavi did not know where it was. Now he was sitting with three people he didn't know; one who he despised as much as the other probably despised him, if not more.

"Yeah," Miyavi answered shortly. The other two seemed pretty open to him, but Aoi just glared at him. What was his problem anyways? He was the one who broke up with Uruha. It''s not like Miyavi stole Uruha from him.

"Miya?" Miyavi turned to see a slightly dazed Uruha standing at the doorway. Miyavi smiled warmly. Uruha walked over to where the four sat. Miyavi wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you alright?" Miyavi asked. Uruha shook his head, and buried himself in Miyavi's arms. "Shh, it'll be ok." Miyavi rubbed Uruha's back.

"We should be going," Reita said, standing up, pulling Aoi up with him. Miyavi looked at the two of them, then to Ruki, who was sitting in a corner, a drink in hand.

"Uruha, go into the kitchen. There should b e some tea made there," Miyavi told Uruha, touching his cheek. Nodding, Uruha left the area. Ruki tried to follow, but Miyavi stopped him. "oh, no you don't. You're staying here." Ruki stopped, looking more than a little scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aoi yelled at Miyavi, leading Ruki back to his seat. Reita looked at him like he didn't trust Miyavi, but was willing to give him a shot for Uruha's sake.

"Tell me what's going on. You come here, tell Uruha such horrible news, that nearly _kills_ him, and then you expect to just leave without any explanation? I'm sorry, but I care _way_ too much for Uruha to let you do that to him!" The three stared at Miyavi. For the second time that evening, Ruki was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, Miyavi," Ruki whimpered, ready to cry. Miyavi was surprised. Had he intimidated him that much? "I just don't know what to do now that Kai was murdered."

"Wait," Miyavi interrupted, "Murdered?! I thought he jumped?" Reita and Aoi glared at Ruki.

"He did. Ruki just seems to think that the police are a little misguided," Aoi said, glancing at Ruki who bit his lip, hugging his legs to his chest and stared at his shoes. Miyavi looked at him, and spoke hinder towards Ruki.

"And why's that, Ruki?" Ruki looked up at him with big, round eyes.

"Kai would never kill himself. Never!" Miyavi sat beside Ruki.

"Well, it does look like his did. Do you have any idea who would've done it?" Ruki silent for a while before he shook his head.

"I don't know who did it, but Kai DIDN'T jump! He was happy!"

"Do you know that for sure?" Ruki stared at Miyavi. Did he seriously just ask that? Of course Kai was happy! Why wouldn't he be? Unless he never really wanted to be with Ruki…Ruki frowned.

"I think he's had enough interrogation," Reita spoke, breaking the silence as he saw Ruki's expression. He took Ruki's hand, and led him to the door, quietly followed by Aoi.

"Say goodbye to Uruha for us, and sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I think Ruki needs some rest," Reita told Miyavi, who simply nodded. Without another word, the three of them left the house. Miyavi sighed, and leaned against the wall, remembering his earlier words to Uruha. _It's not that big of a deal._ Wow, it really _was_ an understatement.

"Would you like some soup?" Gackt spoke softly to the other, gently brushing some hair way from his lover's face. The other shook his head tiredly, stopping a yawn. "You look a little pale. You should eat something, or at least have some tea."

"Fine, I'll have some tea then, since you're so insistant." Gackt smiled, and left the room to go get some tea. The other sighed, and curled up on the couch, trying t o w ill his headache to go away. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided to forget about it for now, b ut he would find out soon enough.

**End Chapter Notes:**

** Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter, but so many things have happened! I moved back in with my mom, on account of my dad going all pycho on everybody, switched schools, moved again, switched schools again, and then just got back from a band trip. So, sorry, but good news. For all the "Kai-fans" we have in this story (really, who isn't?), there is still some home!**


	18. A Plan in Action

Super sorry that this has taken so long . i really am...i don't even have an excuse..i've just been super lazy..I'm so sorry . and which sucks more is that this is just a filler chapter ....but the others will come back...next chapter...and I think we may even have some good Ruki time in there...and would you like another scene between Miyavi and Uruha? Please give me your thoughts on this, plus any thoughts on this chapter that you have.

The house was quiet, oh so quiet. He had never heard such quiet. Besides him lay the sleeping form of the injured male. He didn't want to hurt him, really! It was the last thing that he wanted, but how else was he supposed to ensure that his love would stay with him forever? The fall was no enough to kill the other, although it caused some memory loss, leaving a nasty bump to prove it. He moved some hair away from the sleeping male's face to show the bandage covering the large cut on his forehead. He had lost all memory of their nasty break- up; it was as if the male had never met that fool, as he liked to think of the short vocalist that his love had fallen for.

Gackt sighed, and leaned back against the bed. Kai moved in his sleep, and rested his head on Gackt's chest. Gackt smirked, and fell asleep quickly with thoughts of success on his mind.

Gackt woke up to the giggling of the other male, and the faint sound of a cartoon coming from the TV in their room. He groaned, and sat up, seeing Kai sitting cross – legged on the bed watching cartoons with a huge grin on his face. Gackt frowned.

"Shut that off," Gackt told Kai, getting out of bed, and pulling a shirt over his head. Kai looked at the other and pouted.

"But it's almost over! Can't I watch the end?" Kai pleaded. Gackt growled, and turned around, grabbing the remote out of Kai's hand, shutting it off, and throwing the remote into a pile of clothes across the room. Kai flinched and stared.

"I said, turn it off. Now, stop being so childish, and get dressed. We're going out." Gackt glared at the other before moving to grab a pair of leather pants, pulling them on.

Kai watched him for a moment, and then began to dress quietly. Gackt watched him as he pulled a shirt over his own head. Kai seemed a bit down. Gackt smirked, and walked over to the other, wrapping his arms around Kai's half- dressed form. He ran his hands over the other's bare chest, and kissed his neck lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing just the right way to get the other to forget about what Gackt did. He could feel Kai trembling, and smirked, taking the shirt out of Kai's hands, and replacing it with one of his own. Kai grinned at the other.

"But...," Kai started but stopped. He didn't want to anger the other with stupid questions. It was just unusual. Gackt never let Kai borrow anything of his. When he asked why, the other replied harshly that Kai would just wreck whatever it was that he wanted to borrow.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked as they walked down the busy street. As usual, Kai had a huge grin on his face. Gackt, on the other hand, remained neutral. He couldn't risk anybody recognizing Kai. Fan girls were no problem, he could easily pass it off as cosplay, but for Kai's close friends, and that _brat _vocalist, it would not work so easily.

"You'll see," Gackt simply told the other, "I have some business to attend to at the studio." Kai pouted, and stopped for a minute. Realizing that Gackt didn't plan on stopping, Kai quickly ran to catch up to the other.

"Well, why do I have to come?" he asked he lover when he had caught his breath. Gackt kept walking, sighing irritated.

"Stop asking so many fucking questions," he replied sharply. Kai felt a stab of guilt, and tears came to his eyes.

"Sorry Gackt-sama," Kai replied, his voice quivering. His lover had told him to always address him with that honorific. Kai knew better than to argue.

"Put your hood up, Kai."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say!"

Kai jumped, and quickly obeyed. Gackt knew they would be coming up to the company soon, and didn't want to risk anybody recognizing Kai.

"Oh! Can we get ice cream? Pretty please?" Kai begged, tugging on Gackt's sleeve, and pointing towards a small ice cream stand. Gackt stared him down, and was ready to say 'no' when he thought of something. He'd need a way to keep Kai quiet when they walked through the company's main lobby. No doubt that if he didn't find a way, Kai would surely be noticed not only for his voice, but his attractive personality.

"Fine. Let's hurry," he told the other, grabbing Kai's arm and leading him to the stand. Kai got his triple chocolate caramel cream candy explosion ice cream (yum), and they continued on their way.

The company was busy today. People were running everywhere, talking on cell phones and yelling. Gackt ignored it until somebody ran straight into him, sending both of them to the ground. Gackt grumbled, and sat up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat at the other. The young Japanese man repeated his apologies and bowed multiple times, but Gackt was uninterested. Did he know that guy from somewhere? Yes, it was Gazette's manager!

Lucky for Gackt, Kai was oblivious to anything going on around him, and sat contently on the floor with his ice cream, admiring a large poster or, who else, Gackt. Hey, not matter HOW bad Gackt treated him; he still had to support him.

Gackt pulled Kai up by his sleeve and quickly pulled Kai with him down the hall. He couldn't risk any member of the band seeing him.


	19. Small Encounter

Ruki was asleep in his bed, curled up under the blankets that still smelled like Kai. His distinct cologne made it hard for Ruki to sleep, but he managed. Tears still stained his cheeks. How was he supposed to go on when his only love was murdered, and none of his friends believed him, excluding Uruha who really didn't like to think about it at all?

Ruki felt broken inside. Nothing would ever be the same again. Not without Kai. Beloved, beautiful being; whose life was cut short by some sick bastard.

Ruki sat up quickly with a gasp. Kai had been in his dreams again. In ghost form, over and over again Kai would blame Ruki for his death. If only he'd been there to help Kai! Then, this wouldn't have happened.

It had been two weeks since Uruha's return, and Ruki hadn't left the house once. Why should he? Everything he'd see would remind him of Kai. However, he could not avoid his friends, or rather, they would not let him. Once more, the familiar knock on the door was heard.

Ruki got up weakly from the bed, and made his way to the front door. Opening the door, he found exactly what he expected: three friends and a cling-on named Miyavi. Ruki sighed, and let them in.

"Good Morning, Ruki. How are you feeling today?" Uruha asked him with a smile. All of the others had agreed that being positive towards Ruki would be the only way to bring him out of the dressed state that he was in, since it was obvious the depression pills the doctor had given him were useless. Apparently, Ruki thought differently, since Aoi held up the now tenth bottle of medication, almost empty.

"Ruki, you need to stop taking these," Aoi said, turning towards Ruki, holding the bottle in his hand. Ruki snatched the bottle away from Aoi.

"No, I need them." Ruki put the pills away, and stood there. The four others glanced at each other.

"Ruki, they don't work. They're not helping!" Aoi tried to reason with him. Ruki glared at him.

"I need them." Everybody looked at him. Ruki didn't even look phased. Aoi sighed, giving up, and went to sit beside Reita.

"Ruki, we want to take you to work today. We have some business to clear up, and we need to figure out whether to disband or get a new-," Uruha was cut off as Ruki yelled.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING ANOTHER DRUMMER!" Ruki glared at Uruha. The others stared at Ruki. Reita spoke up in the silence, watching Ruki.

"Are you sure?" Uruha, Miyavi and Aoi looked between the two. Ruki's expression just remained the same. Everybody waited for an answer.

"I don't care what you guys do...but I won't sing without Kai...ever again..." Everybody's eyes and mouths opened wide. Ruki just remained neutral. He had already made up his mind. He didn't want to have the chance to think differently; not that he would change his mind anyways. He only ever sang for Kai.

"Alright, Ruki. We all agree on disbanding?" Aoi said finally with a sigh. None of them were happy about disbanding, but they didn't want to even think about getting another vocalist. They couldn't play without Ruki as their singer. They each nodded solemnly, with the exception of Miyavi, who just held Uruha, ready to comfort him if needed.

"I guess it's settled. We should still go in, and get the paperwork dealt with." They all agreed, and began making their way to the studio; where a not too forgotten drummer waited...

Gackt watched as Kai fidgeted nervously, not even paying attention to the music video that Gackt had just finished. Kai bit his lip and his eyes shifted around the room. He swore that he had been here before but he just couldn't remember!

"Hey," Gackt said to Kai quietly as the video continued to play. Kai's eyes darted to Gackt. "What's wrong?" His words might have sounded caring, but his tone told otherwise. It was low; dangerous. It scared Kai.

"I-I'm just not feeling very well. I think I need to get some water," Kai whispered quickly, running to the hallway quietly before the other could say anything.

Kai walked into the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, looking into his own eyes. Who was he? He seemed himself, but it felt as if something very important was missing. He concentrated hard, trying to remember, but all he got was a sudden pain. Kai called out in pain and held his head. After the pain had retreated, he washed some water over his face, trying to calm down.

Walking out of the washroom, he ran straight into a blonde male, knocking the other to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Kai spoke up, his manners kicking in immediately. He helped the male up, looking the other in the face, smiling as he said his apologies once more. The male went ghostly white, and backed up, his expression as if he'd seen a ghost. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. The other just backed away and ran off. Kai continued to look confused, but shook it off and made his way back towards Gackt.

They were all sitting on the leather chairs in the studio entrance when Uruha ran up to them.

"Uruha? Back so soon?" Reita smirked, teasing him. Uruha had left only moments earlier to go to the washroom, but one luck at his current expression wiped Reita's smirk right off his face.

"Uru? Are you alright? What happened?" Miyavi spoke up. He had been allowed to come with them to the studio, the others not seeing much point in needing to keep things secret anymore.

Uruha broke down, trembling as he looked between the others and the hallway he had just came from.

"It's...I...I saw...he was...," Uruha tried to speak. Miyavi frowned, and took Uruha to a couch, sitting him down.

"Calm down. Say it slowly." Miyavi and the others watched anxiously; waiting for Uruha to speak. Uruha took a deep breath.

"I saw Kai."

A/N

Sorry. I couldn't fit the Uruha x Miyavi scene in this chapter. I just like the way of this ending 8D! Anyways, I have the scene already SOMEWHAT planned, but it may take a bit before next chapter SORRY! I'm trying to hurry since I've been gone for so long :{ oh! And also, I have a new story TRIP. I'm like super! Proud of it, so please check it out and review! I love your guys' reviews; honestly! It's what keeps me going 3 oh, and last thing; I now have on my profile a list of my stories with their progress, thoughts, requests, etc. Check that out as it will be updated regularly.


	20. Ending it All

A/N: This segment includes a very detailed Uruha x Miyavi scene that is not suitable for all readers, and may be considered offensive. Reader discretion is advised! 3

Ruki would not talk to Uruha for the rest of the day. Everybody was kind of distant towards him since his unexpected outburst earlier. Miyavi had spoken to Uruha before they went into the conference room.

_"Uruha, I know you're grieving right now, but I think you need to back off the subject...especially around Ruki. He could break at any moment," Miyavi spoke to Uruha, holding his hand. Uruha watched the other while he spoke before suddenly speaking up._

_ "But I really did see him! He was there!" Uruha insisted, tightening his grip on the Miyavi's hand only slightly._

_ "Uruha, Ruki needs to forget right now...Your hallucinations aren't helping that. I love you...I don't want to see you hurt. You really should try and move on. Nobody would want people grieving over them once they're gone." Uruha sighed, and nodded. Miyavi was right. It couldn't possibly have been Kai. He needed to move on. Kai wouldn't want him or anybody upset because of him. Miyavi smiled lovingly, and kissed him gently._

_ "When we get home, I'll get you to relax, alright?" he said, smirking slightly. Uruha smiled a bit and nodded, kissing Miyavi._

Now they were all waiting for the Gazette's manager to arrive. Moments later, the door opened and in walked their manager. Every watched him as he sat down across the table.

"So have you decided on a plan of action?" he said, looking at each of them. Uruha was as silent as ever; Ruki was fidgeting, his mind obviously elsewhere, and Reita was looking very solemn. Nobody would dare talk to Reita in that state except for Aoi, so their manager looked him for an explanation, or at least an answer.

"We've decided," Aoi started, speaking up for the others, "that it would be best for all of us to disband." Aoi barely spoke the last word. Even for him, this was a difficult choice, but he managed to keep his emotions intact. Uruha, on the other hand, let out a muffled sob.

To Uruha, this bad was all that he had to live off of. He had no other real talents that he could use for a job. He didn't know what he was going to do now that the band was breaking up. Would they still keep in contact? Uruha somehow doubted that they would. Uruha felt Miyavi wrap his arms around him, and he buried his head into the other's chest.

"If you're sure," their manager spoke up, looking sympathetic, "then I need you all to sign these papers." He brought a small pile of papers out of his suitcase.

"What are they?" Reita spoke up. Even Ruki was paying full attention now that things were getting serious.

"They are just to prove that you will no longer be part of the company, and voiding any arrangements or deals made to be carried out after this date," their manager explained. They all nodded. Basically, what he was asking each of them to sign were papers saying that from this day onward, they would no longer be Gazette.

That thought was on all of their minds as each of them signed their name on the dreadful dotted line. Ruki's hands were trembling. These papers just confirmed Kai's death, and the end of Ruki's life.

The sky was black that day as they walked out of the building; no longer by the name that the world would always know them by.

Uruha and Miyavi were at home, neither speaking of what had happened earlier. Miyavi held Uruha as they lay in bed. Uruha was holding onto Miyavi's shirt tightly as he rubbed Uruha's back, sighing sadly, wishing that there was a way to cheer up his lover.

"Here, turn over," Miyavi told the other, sitting up. Uruha looked up at the other, confusion written all over his face. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

"W-Why?" he asked, sniffing as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Miyavi smiled encouragingly, and Uruha sighed, lying on his stomach. He felt Miyavi slowly begin to massage his back, and was soon relaxed and in a half sleep.

Uruha turned around, and kissed Miyavi thankfully. Miyavi smiled and kissed back roughly, instantly turning the kiss into one more heated. Miyavi sat lightly with one leg on each side of his lover, careful not to put his full weight on the other as they continued to kiss; Uruha's arms slowly wrapping around Miyavi's waist.

Uruha closed his eyes as Miyavi working wonders on his sensitive neck, blushing as Miyavi started to undo Uruha's pants. It was only the second time he and Miyavi had done this, and Uruha admits that he was still quite nervous. Miyavi caught the other's blush and kissed him softly; sweetly. Their eyes met and for a moment all Uruha's thoughts went away and he was lost in the other's gaze.

Uruha felt the other's hands work up his back, sending goose bumps all over his skin. Miyavi carefully lifted the loose shirt over Uruha's head, and through it there; unwanted. He moved Uruha, who by now was practically on his lap, back onto the bed, placing small, light kisses all over the other's chest. Uruha trembled and a small moan escaped the honey blonde's lips. Miyavi took this as a sign to continue and moved down to the other's slowly hardening member.

Uruha took a quick breath; almost a gasp, as he felt the other's mouth around him. He began breathing heavily as he felt the other's lips around his aroused member. Uruha had to bite his lip as Miyavi performed miracles on him, desperately trying not to whimper in pleasure. His cheeks were still bright red as he was not used to this kind of interactions.

As Miyavi sucked the other's erect cock, Uruha was slowly relaxing as his hands trailed up and down the other's sides. Miyavi finally sat back, saliva covering his bottom lip as he admired his work. This sight made Uruha even more aroused, to the other's great pleasure.

Miyavi stayed where he was, slowly undoing each button from his shirt slowly, before seductively pulling it off. He managed a perfect seductive yet innocent look while he stripped. Oh, yes. He was giving the other a show, and he could see for himself that it was working.

Uruha watched wantonly; his previous thoughts were long gone, replaced only by feelings of love and lust; feelings he'd only felt once before.

Their lips crashed together again, both now undressed. Miyavi moved his body against Uruha, the other doing the same, causing an intense amount of friction and heat between the two. Uruha's moans were heard through their short pants as Miyavi gently pushed one finger, then another, into his lover. Uruha tensed, but moaned all the same and moved against the other.

By now, Uruha was acting on impulse; doing whatever his body wanted him to do. All too soon, the honey blonde felt the loss of the other's touch, and whimpered.

Miyavi kissed the other lovingly; moving his own well hardened length into him. Uruha shut his eyes tightly as it still stung a bit, letting out a broken moan. The two remained still, Uruha taking deep breathing while Miyavi spoke quiet, loving words to the other; stroking his hair lightly.

Starting at a slow pace, Miyavi began to make short movements, soon turning into longer thrusts. Uruha's hands ran over the other's back digging his nails into Miyavi's pale yet strangely soft skin, leaving deep marks the other was sure to notice later.

They both moaned loudly, their pants audible over the small sounds of their lovemaking. Their bodies moved against each other, kisses having been replaced by deep breathes and moans. Both of their hands were roaming over the other's bodies.

Miyavi reached in between then to stroke the other, keeping in time with his thrusts. Uruha whimpered, and dug his long nails into the other's ass, this final touch making him on edge. With only a few more thrusts and touches, Uruha released onto both of their stomachs; experiencing only his second orgasm, finding it just as rewarding as the first.

Miyavi thrusted deeply into the other a few more times before releasing his own seed into the other. Uruha could only lightly moan; the feeling for him overwhelming so soon after his own orgasm. Miyavi collapsed beside the other, both of them trying to bring their breathing back to normal. Wrapping his arms around Uruha, Miyavi held the other to his chest, running his fingers lightly through the honey blonde's hair.

"I love you, Uruha," Miyavi whispered quietly into the other's ear. He was surprised by the reply he got.

"Don't leave me, Miya, please," Uruha's voice spoke tiredly, though the plead was still heard through the exhaustion. Miyavi knew the other must be feeling abandoned by his band mates and he didn't want Uruha to think that he would leave also!

"I'll never leave you, my love, never."

A/N: This had been a long time coming, I know. But I wanted their scene to be perfect since it's their last major scene. This story is coming to a close. I will be tying up all the loose ends, so if ANYTHING you read in this WHOLE story wasn't explained enough, tell me and I will explain it in the further chapters. I already have a few in mind. But this story IS ending. Soon, so will TRIP. When these are both finished, I will hope at least, that I can figure it out, and put a poll up on my profile for which one you would like a sequel to. I have ideas for both sequels, so it will all depend on that poll! I hope you have enjoyed my writing. I work hard to try and make it the best for my readers.


	21. Singe the loose ends

Ok, so please don't kill me for updating so late .. IM SORRY! I have no excuse unfortunately ;-;

I know how horrible it is when my favourite Author Deidaraismyconscience doesn't update for months and I have to wait ;-; *not complaining* or when Kittypon stopped updating Mental Sex and Oh boy kill ;-; sad times, *a little bit of complaining* xD anyhow...despite how upset you might be for me not updating in ...MONTHS! You now have another chapter, and I'm sure that makes you happy:] so sit back, read and enjoy despite how horrible this is probably written horribly.

Neither Aoi nor Reita spoke. They had an unusual relationship, no doubt. Of course, it would appear to anybody that their relationship was purely physical; connected only by lust. However, there was more hidden between them. Neither were very good at expressing their feelings, but nothing needed to be said. Each knew how the other felt. They showed how much they cared through actions, not words. Aoi would record Reita's favourite shows when he couldn't stay awake; Reita would always make breakfast for Aoi when he had to get up early, even if Reita, himself, didn't have to get up yet.

Yes, their relationship was strange, but it was strong. They had to face many hardships. First with Uruha; this had been really hard on Reita, since it had destroyed how close the two used to be. Second with Kai, this had hurt every member of Gazette. This had caused a whole bunch of tension when Uruha came back with his mysterious new lover. Reita knew that something about this new person bugged Aoi. He had no clue why, but they never really talked about it. And on top of that, Ruki was slowly driving himself insane, and although Aoi and Reita tried to help him, they had eventually decided that their friend needed more professional help than they could give.

Aoi was the one who had first realized it, back when Ruki had refused to give up the anti-depressants. Not only was he sitting alone, sometimes talking as if Kai was sitting across from him, but he had become addicted to the medication. Aoi figured that, unfortunately, the other was trying to kill himself.

He had caught the other more than once with sharp objects, and Advil bottles. When Reita knew of this, he tried to talk to Ruki, but as usual, Ruki didn't listen, and continued to talk to his imaginary Kai.

When the three first returned to Aoi's place, where Ruki had been staying since Kai's death, none of them spoke. Reita tried to remain somewhat optimistic for the other two's sake.

Ruki had returned to the couch, once again talking to the imaginary drummer, and Aoi was sitting at the kitchen table, looking really depressed. Reita sat beside him, setting two teas in front of them. He took Aoi's hand.

Aoi looked at the other, smiling thankfully as he took a sip of the hot tea. Reita just watched the other sorrowfully, before taking the other's free hand, hoping to comfort the other on his choice. They had spoken the night before about what to do, and despite having difficulty talking it out, they had come to a conclusion. They were supposed to tell Ruki today, after they phone Uruha, but even after the honey-blonde agreed, they still had not gotten around to it. It was a difficult thing to explain to a person, and neither of them was looking forward to it.

"Are you going to be ok?" Reita asked quietly, stroking the back of the other's hand. Aoi nodded, and sighed. Looking over at Ruki, Aoi felt even worse. He knew he had to do this, but hurting the other was just not something he was looking forward to doing.

"I have to get this over with…," Aoi spoke quietly, looking at Reita who nodded and smiled encouragingly. He didn't help Aoi's mood much, but he appreciated the other's attempt and kissed Reita's forehead. Standing up, the raven-haired male moved over to the couch where Ruki was sitting, staring at his feet, nodding slowly as if listening to someone speak. Aoi knelt in front of him.

"Ruki?" Aoi looked at him, waiting for the other to respond. Ruki looked up at him shakily. "Ruki, are you listening?" Ruki gave a short nod, looking to his side, but looks back to the other. "Ruki…we're going to take you somewhere where you can get some help." Ruki stared at him. "Ruki, did you hear me?" Aoi took the other's hand. Ruki's hands started to tremble in the other's hold, before he started sobbing. Aoi gasped and hugged the other tightly. Reita came and sat beside the two, rubbing Ruki's back. It was time.

Uruha waited beside his car at the facility. It was a sad day, and he didn't feel like being here, but he wanted to be there for his friend when he went through this. When Aoi pulled into the parking lot beside him, he watched as the dark-haired man got out, followed by Reita. As Reita helped Ruki out of the car, Aoi pulled the bright red suitcases of Ruki's out of the trunk. Uruha walked over to Ruki and hugged him.

"You ready for this, Ruki?" Uruha asked him, sighing as he pulled away. Ruki glanced at the other and nodded quietly. He looked at Aoi who was standing beside the luggage, waiting to go in. They turned and walked towards the building silently, Ruki glancing at the sign as they past them. It read _Tokyo City Psychiatric Hospital. _Ruki sighed, and followed the others in. _This was it…._

Kai woke up to the sounds of someone baking in the kitchen. Now, in most cases, people might enjoy this, but not Kai. Oh no, because Kai knew just who was in the kitchen, and the mess that he would surely have to clean up when the other blew up whatever it was he was trying to make. Quickly rushing down in his stripped pyjama bottoms, he saw Gackt preparing what seemed to be chocolate pancakes. Instead though, they looked more like scrambled brown goo. Kai sighed, and looked down at the burnt mess in the pan.

"Good morning, Kai," Gackt grinned. Kai blinked, confused by the other's cheerful personality, but decided to just sit back and enjoy it. However, Gackt seemed to have something else on his mind. "What's the matter, Gackt-kun?" Kai turned off the stove, and looked at the other.

"Well….I was thinking..Kai-kun…would you marry me?" Gackt asked quietly, staring intently at the other. Kai gasped, and stared at the other, his mouth open wide. Gackt frowned slightly, not being a patient man. Kai knew this and stuttered out his answer.

"Y-yes..Of course.." he said, hugging the other. Gackt smirked, the final part of his plan going into action. He kissed the other roughly, and moved towards the staircase, smirks at the other.

"Clean up this mess."

Four years later….

"Aoi, hurry up. We're going to be late! You know how upset Ruki gets when we miss visiting time…," Reita yelled up the stairs to Aoi. The raven-haired yelled back a few choice profanities before coming down the stairs. "Finally, let's go!" Aoi smiled and followed out the door. He couldn't help but think of Uruha. He still had a funny feeling about the Miyavi guy, but he never really did anything about it. For a little while after, the three kept in touch, but after a while, they had grown distantly apart, though neither had seemed bothered by it much. A little while ago, Reita had received a letter from Uruha, telling him about his and Miyavi's wedding. Reita was glad to hear that the other's life was turning out so well, but he refused to tell Aoi about the letter, or the news; knowing how upset the other would get. So for four years, they had remained distant, never speaking, never meeting up. Sometimes, Aoi would wonder what Uruha was doing, but could never find out.

As they drove up to the hospital, Aoi remembered his last visit, where Ruki had had to be restrained and detained. They were not allowed to see him for three months, and this would be the first time allowed back. They had not even really done anything, but the short man had freaked out, nearly choking Reita, demanding Kai. Though things weren't looking good for the ex-vocalist, he remained thinking positively, hoping it would help things work out. However, that didn't seem to work before, did it?

A/N: so its all over…yes that was the last chapter . suckish ending isn't it? Well..sorry but its 3 am and I HAD to finish it..mom is yelling at me to get to bed..so I guess I should xD I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and yes, there is a sequal, but I'm only going to start working on one. You guys have to choose, whether you would like a sequel to TRIP or BFA? Send your answers in a Review or PM…either way..i plan on starting it in the next week…but we'll see on how many answers I get D As always R &R?

Oh, and don't worry..i'll probably edit this ending later when im not rushed 333


End file.
